The Life of the Greatest Black
by blink30
Summary: The life of the most powerful and feared dark witch the magical world has ever seen. This one has it all. BL/OC, AT/TT, BL/Remus, AT/Travers, BL/Voldemort, BL/RL,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Dark Witch is born**

On September 8, 1951 in the basement of St. Mungo's, Druella Black screamed and wailed as she gave birth to their firstborn daughter. It was one of the most stubborn painful births the doctor had ever seen. The doctor was very tentative being the doctor chosen by the Blacks. Finally the baby showed its head, and then emerged without anything close to a scream.

"Mrs. Black, it's a girl. Forgive me...I just need to ...slap it to make sure she cries."

Then he took his hand and slapped the baby across the bottom. There was a moment of silence, then a scream. But it came from the doctor, for as he finished the stroke, his hand exploded into flames. He ran to the bathroom and put his hand under the tap.

Druella looked at her baby with surprise, then said: "She will be called...Bellatrix."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Andromeda**

"Slytherin!" said the Sorting Hat. She stood up with a proud gleam in her eye as the Slytherin table erupted with applause at having the most talked about first year in their house. But with Bellatrix Black, there was no doubt in her mind. She made her way to her seat, being greeted by all her new housemates. She went for a seat in the middle of the table where all the oldest and most powerful students sat. After a brief stare-down of a fourth year, a seat opened up for her and she took it, earning some wary glances from other students and some teachers.

Despite everyone's expectations, she did not do exceptional at every class. She was definitely the top of her class in many subjects such as Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Flying, and most of all, Defence against the Dark Arts, but she was nearly failing in Herbology, Potions and surprisingly for a Black, Astronomy. However she received a lot of pressure from her parents to improve, and by 2nd year her parents were very satisfied with how she was doing.

At the end of second year when she was forced to choose two new subjects to take, she surprised everyone by taking Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes. The latter surprised no one but coming from such a family, to take a muggle studies course seemed not fitting. But the teachers were encouraged by this and accepted her decision eagerly. However it all became clear once she started her third year. Her first Muggle studies class was a complete joke to her and because she accepted it as a joke class, so did all the students that feared her, which included most of the students there. There were very few Slytherins there as it was mostly made up of students who wanted to get away from her and the Slytherins. She was always laughing at whatever the teacher said, or making offensive remarks. She was kicked out of class countless times, always for making one of her classmates cry from something she said. Then she was sent to see Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore always tried to get through to her, but she simply sat through his lectures silently. She would never say anything to him and would leave after he had had enough from her. He would let her go because he had things to do, and she had classes to attend. In all his years as a professor, he had never had anyone he could not get through to until Bellatrix. No student had ever unnerved him that much. Not even Tom Riddle. He could plainly see what Tom was about, but he could not read Bellatrix. So he just continued to let her go knowing that he was not getting through to her.

Her third year was the year that her absolute best friend had come to Hogwarts. Her younger sister Andromeda had been her closest companion in all her life so far. No one knew how devoted Bellatrix was to Andromeda until one day the Prewett boys, Fabian and Gideon in their 5th and 7th year respectively, decided to give the young Black a hard time. They came to the first year Slytherin one day after lunch and told her:

"You want to know the real reason the Forbidden Forest is forbidden?" Asked Fabian.

"Why?" she replied.

"The teachers keep a heard of unicorns in there and they don't want the whole school walking in there and seeing them." said Gideon.

"That's why the teachers make it seem so scary. There isn't anything to fear in there really. The only thing in there are the friendliest animals you'll ever meet in your life."

Andromeda just stared at them. The Prewetts walked away with smirks on their faces.

In the evening of that day, Andromeda headed out towards the forest without a fear in the world. Within minutes she was deep into the forest without any knowledge of how to get back to the castle. She walked about for hours looking for any sign of a unicorn. Finally in the distance she saw a silver beast running through the forest. She ran after it but the beast noticed her and was too fast. She chased and chased but it got away. She stopped to catch her breath. She was now getting cold and scared. It now settled on her that she was lost and alone in a forest that was definitely forbidden for a good reason.

"Hello!" She called into the forest, but the sound did not travel very far, being rebuffed by the trees. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she realized she had no idea how to get back to the castle. She looked around, and saw something move overhead. She stared at that spot hard, then saw the shape. It was the shape of a spider. A tarantula to be exact. But it was huge; at least a meter in diameter. She turned to run away from there, but saw another spider hanging from a silken thread on the other side of her.

"Help!" She called. "Help!" But again her voice would not carry. She suddenly heard wolves howling in the distance. She started to run in the direction she came from, still calling for help.

Then suddenly she heard the sound of her name being called.

"Dromeda!" Echoed a voice. She recognized it as her sisters voice.

She looked around and around still calling for help, but she could not see her sister anywhere. Then she heard Bellatrix's voice again, but it came from overhead. She looked up and called through the canopy: "Bella!"

Then with agility, the Slytherin chaser flew on her broomstick through the branches and leaves to where Andromeda was standing. In the presence of her worry, the spiders quickly turned over in submission to the powerful feeling around. Bellatrix kicked one in the head before picking up Andromeda and taking her back to the castle.

When Bellatrix heard the story from Andromeda, she was overcome with rage at the Prewetts. They would not get through this unscathed. She quickly came up with a brutal revenge plot. The next day at lunch, Molly Prewett walked into the main hall. The second she was in the middle of the hall, her clothes were ripped from her leaving her in her underwear. Now Molly Prewett was not comfortable with her weight, as she had quite a chubby build. She screamed and went bright red. Some of her closer friends ran in front of her to cover her up but not early enough to stop the entire school from getting a look at her and laughing. She rushed from the hall in tears.

Bellatrix looked at the older Prewett boys. Each of them had horrified, sympathetic looks on their faces. Bellatrix was satisfied. And Andromeda could not stop laughing.

That year Bellatrix's marks got steadily better. And with Bellatrix's help Andromeda wasn't doing too bad either.

Bellatrix was also beginning to notice more boys looking at her, and she found herself looking at boys more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Start of Fifth year**

Fourth year held more of the same. An increase in marks and looks. Fifth year was when things really took a turn for Bellatrix. She was made a prefect to start, and her youngest sister Narcissa had been sorted into Slytherin, though Bellatrix was not at all surprised. Narcissa was not a girl who Bellatrix much cared for though, not like Andromeda. Sure she would stick up for Cissy, and all but they weren't the best of friends as Narcissa was more of a tag-a-long. And so Bellatrix offered far less help in getting used to the new way of life. Though Andromeda was always there to help Narcissa whenever she needed it.

Bellatrix was now really on top of the world at Hogwarts. She had been made a prefect, and was considered by most as the hottest in the school, and she knew it. Her body was changing. Her breasts were becoming quite ample, and her figure was really becoming womanly. All the boys were much too scared to chase her though so she quickly realized she would have to do her own chasing. She knew she was the only one that was going to pave her future.

On a Saturday in November, there was Quidditch win for Slytherin, there was a party in the common room. After a few hours the younger students were in bed and the older students were drunk; all except Bellatrix. She had been drinking just as much but was barely even tipsy.

She decided to start with the captain and Seeker of the Slytherin team, a seventh year named Felice Benigni. He was good on the pitch, and in school, he was tall, and dark, with a serious demeanour. So far so good, thought Bellatrix. He was talking to his friends when Bellatrix made her way over to him. In the middle of their conversation, she sat down beside him. He looked at her curiously, then she leaned over and kissed him. Adrian could not believe his luck. Sure she was 2 years younger than him, but this was Bellatrix Black, who was by no means a little girl. He fervently kissed her back. He tasted strongly of firewhiskey. They made out for a good few minutes, then she pushed him away.

"You smell fucking awful." she told him. "Maybe some other time." And she strutted away leaving Felice smacking himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In the Showers**

After practice a few days later, Felice was in the changing room about to shower and a few other players were getting changed. Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked Bellatrix. The boys quickly covered themselves. Bellatrix took no notice of their state and simply asked "where's Felice!"

"In the shower." Said Yaxley, a fourth year beater.

She then walked straight to the showers without a second glance.

"Boy what I would give to be in the showers right now." Said Yaxley.

"Well have you showered yet?" asked Max, the team keeper.

"No."

"Neither have I. We can't go back to the school without showering, and we have class soon. We can't wait around for them all day, we'll just have to shower now." Then he grinned and they both headed for the shower.

Bellatrix walked stealthily into the boys shower room. Felice had just stepped under the water and could not hear the door open. He was just standing there getting used to the heat of the water, when he felt two arms slide around his torso from behind and grab his chest. He turned his head to see who it was and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the black beauty smiling seductively at him. She was still in her quidditch gear with dirt and sweat all over her.

"What...?"

But she cut him off with her lips. He turned around to face her and she leant into him. She could feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach. She held her eyelids at halfway with an evil grin. He suddenly found his right hand being grasped and placed on her right breast over her uniform. His left hand followed. Then he felt her hand wrap around his cock and begin milking it. He groaned and slid leaned in more to kiss her. Then his hands left her breasts and slid down to her firm ass and groped it. Then the hand of hers that was not wrapped around Felice's cock, moved to unbutton her trousers. He placed his hand on the hem of her trousers and pulled down to her ankles, and without breaking the kiss she stepped out of them. When they broke apart he couldn't see her nether regions because her shirt hung down too low. He quickly rid her of that obstruction by violently pulling the jersey and equipment up over her head. They were now both completely naked and they stepped apart to admire each others bodies. They were both hands down the best looking, most well endowed students in their respective years. After a moment of looking, they attacked each other in a passionate embrace, and it did not take long for Felice to find Bella's entrance and push inside. They were now on the ground, Bella on top riding Felice hard. But before they really got anywhere, they heard a groan that did not come from either of them. Bella turned and looked over her shoulder, and there were Yaxley and Max under their own showers with their hands on their dicks. But though they knew they would get caught, they still froze in fear when they saw the head of Bellatrix whip around and stare at them with fire in her eyes. Suddenly the water they were showering under went hot. Not just shower hot, it was like the water was lava. They hurriedly made to get away but slipped on the wet floor, with the scalding liquid still pouring onto their backs burning them. They rolled to get out of the way, but the shower head followed them keeping their heads in the centre of its aim. Eventually they managed to crawl out of the shower room screaming.

All this time Bellatrix had gone back to riding Felice hard, ignoring the screams of their teammates. Soon after Felice came, and it took Bella another few moments before she climaxed as well. They laid there panting. Adria was the first to say anything.

"Bella!... We need them for the game this Saturday!" Felice said after seeing their red skin.

"Oh they'll be fine. Pomphey will have them healed in a minute."

"We'll still be lucky if they want to keep playing on the team with you on it."

"No. They know that fairs fair. They spied on us and got burned for it. I don't see any retaliation coming my way. Not between Slytherins. Not between quidditch players. Besides, I'll bet they'll want to try to get another show, and the only way they'll get that is if they stay on the team."

"Are you sure they are smart enough to think that far."

"You're right." Bella said with an eye roll. "We should probably go explain that to them before they go up to the castle and say what happened."

Then it dawned on Felice how amazing it was what Bellatrix had done.

"Bella? How did you do that?"

"I have always been known to have extraordinary talents when it comes to non verbal wandless magic. I'm very good at channelling my emotions."

"That was amazing." Felice said as they walked outside to talk to the two boys.

Yaxley and Max looked at them in terror as they entered the change room, still completely naked (they didn't see a need for modesty now that the boys had seen everything).

"Now listen boys," said Felice. "before you go telling teacher about what happened and quit the team, know this. You got exactly what was coming for you, jerking off to us like that. Besides we're on the same team. We're so prepared to win the House Cup for the fifth year in a row. You don't want to break that streak do you?"

Yaxley opened his mouth ready to get defensive, but was cut off by Bellatrix.

"Don't bother Felice. Let them quit the team. Then we wouldn't have them peeping in on us every time we get frisky in the showers in the future."

At this the boys faces lit up including Felice's who realized he was facing the prospect of the being inside the hottest girl in the school more in the future.

"Ah-er you're right Bella. If you guys want to leave the team you can."

But the two boys were thinking hard to themselves.

Max began to say something, but Yaxley interrupted him. "We'll only not quit if you let us keep watching whenever you guys fuck in the future. Bellatrix gave him a dirty look, but then Felice whispered something in her ear, and she nodded.

"Here's the deal," said Felice "every time we win, Bella and I will be fucking somewhere. As long as you do not disturb us, nothing will happen to you."

"And when he says do not disturb," added Bella," that means there had better not be any signs that you are in the vicinity. You need to be completely invisible."

"It's a deal." said the boys, though they had no idea how they would do that. "Can we tell anyone?" Max asked.

"Only the rest of the team, but they must be sworn to secrecy. We would definitely get expelled for this." Felice said. "Give them a little incentive."

The boys rushed out after they had changed to go tell the rest of the team. But Bella and Felice stayed behind.

"Bella," said Felice, "was that your first time?"

"Would that change anything?" Bella answered.

"A little."

"Yes it was."

"Did it hurt?"

"I've felt worse. How about you. Was that your first time?"

"Well...yes it was for me too."

She didn't expect that but was much more satisfied with that answer.

When Felice said this would give the team an invective he knew it really would, and so did Bella. The prospect of watching two of the hottest students in the school and definitely the hottest on the team fuck spurred on the best practices leading up to the game that Felice had ever seen. Bellatrix knew people would get their butt in gear, after seeing the males on the team always gawking at her and trying to fly in a way that would give them the best view. But they weren't flying that way now. They were concentrating hard on their respective tasks like their life depended on it.

There was only one other girl on the team, Bella's little sister Andromeda, who was now in her third year and was another Slytherin Chaser. When she heard that Bellatrix had lost her virginity, she was not angry or saddened by this. Fornication was more common and acceptable in higher class wizarding families. In the common room later that same day that the deal was made, Andromeda met Bellatrix.

"Being a virgin," said Andy "I have no idea what it's like to have sex. Tell me what your experience was as I'm sure it will be very different from the bullshit mom and dad tell us."

"It sure is." Bella said.

Bellatrix gave Andy the full story, more than the other players were getting. About how the party where she and Felice made out, and how during practice there was a little more physical contact between them than there usually was between a seeker and a chaser. Andy paid close attention to what Bella was saying, not missing anything, with the hope of doing it herself some time, though not until she was at least as old as Bella. After all, she had only just noticed her hormones beginning to change her. She, like her older sister was also the best looking in her year. But there was not the fear factor, as it was explained to her, so she had better chances of having boys ask her out. Bella made sure to tell her about picking and choosing good pure-blood men. Andy listened to what Bella said, though was not sure how much she agreed with it. However she kept her disagreement to herself, as it would only start a fight, and Andromeda was always more of a peacekeeper in the Black family.

"Do you think you could show me some time," Andy asked "not with a bunch of boys getting in the way and ruining the experience for me?"

"I would love to, and I'll bet Felice doesn't mind either."

Soon the next Quidditch match came: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Now the Slytherins did not just beat the Gryffindors. They won 400-20. Bellatrix and Felice both knew they had to really give them a show tonight. They met after the match in the women's shower this time, Felice snuck in. Bella and Andy were showering and did not notice the door open. When Felice finally revealed himself, Andromeda gave a little scream and covered herself. Bellatrix and Felice laughed and Bella went over to give Felice a kiss.

"Oh," said Bella suddenly, "Felice, Andy was wondering if she could have a personal show, as a learning experience."

Felice looked amused.

"I told her she could." Bella added.

"I guess she's gonna get a show tonight, so what difference does it make if she gets two."

"Exactly, and besides it will be weird for her watching us while being surrounded by boys."

Andromeda was amazed that she was actually witnessing this conversation happen right in front of her.

"Well let's get started, shall we?"

"Right." Bella said, "To start, we have a little foreplay. Stuff like making out, groping, fallacio and the like. We will demonstrate."

Bella looked at Felice and wrapped her arms around his neck, then leaned in for the kiss. Andy was still standing in the shower, though now she turned around to turn it off and rid herself of the distraction. Along with the open mouth tonguing, Felice began to reach behind and grasped Bella's ass. Andy gasped as he did this rather roughly. Bella put her hands on his, then slid her hands up to his head and messed it up. Then she slowly slid down onto her knees until her head was inches from his cock. She looked up at him with her trademark evil grin, then took his entire length into her mouth, right up to the base. The grin never left her face though, and she kept it up until she finally removed her lips from his cock. Having not gotten to his release, he was slightly pissed off, though that did not last long. Bella sat back from her knees and eventually onto her bum, slowly lying down and spreading her legs.

"Now "Dromeda, he is going to do the same sort of thing to me. Pay attention, as this is much more pleasurable than anything you have ever done."

Felice moved down onto his hands and knees and crawled in between Bella's legs head first. He moved until he as millimetres away and sniffed the pleasant smell coming from Bella. He grinned up at her, and she glared back at him threateningly. He stretched out his tongue and slowly licked between her folds. Bella's head fell back, her eyes clenched shut. Andromeda's hand had mysteriously moved between her legs without her noticing. Felice continued to give his ministrations to Bella, and continued as long as she had done to him. Bella looked up at him when he stopped and gave him and icy glare, but he just grinned at her. Then he began to crawl towards Bella's head, kissing every inch of her smooth skin from her pussy, her bellybutton, up to the valley between her voluptuous breasts, her neck, and finally her lips. Now they were both grinning. She gave a little nod, and he pushed himself into her. Everyone in the room gave an exhalation of pleasure, then Felice began to increase his pace. Soon he was pumping rapidly and she was moaning into his ear(Bellatrix has never screamed). But she was not the only one. Along with Bella and Felice, Andy was moaning and masterbating at the same pace as Felice. Andy could not tell when they both climaxed as she had clamped her eyes closed in pleasure. When she opened her eyes she saw Felice collapsed on top of Bella, both panting. Finally he rolled off her. Bella looked to Andy and smiled.

"So that's how it is done."

Andy was completely lost for words.

Bellatrix went to grab her towel as Andy suddenly realized she was sitting in her own fluids. Grossed out slightly, she stood up, turned around and turned on the water once again.

Felice looked over at her Andy as she began to rewash her body once again.

"You know, you are every bit as good looking as your sister. In a different way of course. I envy whatever lucky man gets to have a romp with you." They all laughed at his crassness, and Bella gave Andy an encouraging look.

Then Bella and Felice went down to the Slytherin common room for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Murder**

In the dungeons the party was well on its way. When Bella and Felice walked in, everyone gave a drunken cheer. Bella went to the punch bowl and filled her glass with some clearly spiked pumpkin juice. As Yaxley came over, she downed it.

"So when's it happening?" He asked.

"Already happened. You must've missed it."

"What?!" Yelled Yaxley furiously. Everyone in the common room looked over. "They already fucked, without even giving us a chance to watch."

"No one said we had to give you the chance, you have to find us. Oh well. Better luck next time."

Though secretly Bella was quite happy they were not seen by a bunch of drooling Quidditch players.

The team did not have better luck the next week, even though they won just as handily. All the other students were wondering what the Slytherin team had done to suddenly grow so strong. It wasn't any one player that was getting all the glory, they were all around very good. Every week they won, whether Felice captured the snitch or not, by over 100 points.

It was only at the Quidditch cup against Gryffindor that they cracked a win over one thousand. The Gryffindor chasers were all getting knocked off their brooms by the beaters, allowing the Slytherin chasers a free shot at the goal every time. In the end Bellatrix got 370 points, Travers got 350 points, Andromeda got 190 points, and then even people who weren't chasers got points; Felice got 60 points(not including the cap, and Yaxley got 40, giving them a score of 1160 to 10: The biggest win of the century.

Although they had not been caught all year, after this game, the team finally got their show. Bellatrix and Felice did not even mean to be caught, but they were both so turned on after that game, that they forgot to watch out for followers.

It happened in the astronomy tower. They hurried up the steps, not hearing the steps following them. When they made it to the top balcony the wrapped each other in a tight embrace. Eventually they were rolling around on the ground, peeling off each others clothes all the while. Bella stopped suddenly, pointing her wand at the door muttering "silencio" but by now the rest of the team was in the room hiding behind telescopes and planet models. Some of them had telescopes out and were looking through them at the pair. Andromeda was looking down at them, this time with some pity. They had no idea they were being watched this time. Finally all the clothes were discarded from the two and he was inside her, pumping furiously. Andromeda noticed that some of the boys had put their hands down the front of their pants, and she could easily imagine what they were doing with them. But then she realized that she had actually done the same without even noticing. Yaxley looked over at her and grinned. She rolled her eyes at him. This continued for a minute but then, Max in his state of enjoyment, completely forgot himself and groaned loudly. Felice and Bella suddenly stopped, and looked to where they heard the sound. In his haste to cover up for himself, Max caught his hand on his pants which eventually came free and he fell onto a large set of the solar system with a crash. He jumped up. Bellatrix stood up and quickly dressed, glaring at him. She advanced on him and he backed away. Suddenly he fell backwards through the air where there should have been a railing and off Hogwarts' highest tower to his death. Everyone ran to the place where he had fallen, and looked over the edge. They could barely see his body at the bottom because of the darkness. They were all white in the face, except Bellatrix. The railing was there once more. And she was leaning on it with a cool expression on her face.

"What did you do?" Felice asked.

"What do you mean? He fell." She said plainly. The other boys were in shock and Andromeda was in tears.

"What happened to the railing?"

Bellatrix did not answer.

"You made it disappear didn't you?" Felice said.

"He was spying on us."

"We said he could!"

"As long as he was unnoticeable!"

"And if he wasn't then he was to fall to his death?!"

"We have to tell a teacher." Andromeda said. She could not believe her sister was a murderer.

"No!" Bellatrix shrieked. She looked positively terrifying now.

They all paled even more.

But Andromeda kept her feet. "They are going to find out somehow. We can't keep the death of a student unknown."

"They'll find his body and think he fell off on his own."

"But-" said Andromeda, but she was cut off.

"If I ever hear that any of you have so much as breathed a word of the story, I will subject you to such wrath that you will wish you could take the place of Max."

Everyone stared at Bella with terror. Up until now Felice thought himself equal to Bellatrix but now he quivered in front of her. She was still stunningly beautiful, but now he would do anything to get away from her.

"Now go. GO!" She screamed and they all scurried out of the tower room. Andromeda took a few steps toward the door, but then hung back. After everyone left Bella stepped towards where Max had fallen. She heard movement behind her and looked.

"What are you doing Andy?"

"Would you really hurt me if I told a teacher what really happened?"

"Are you wondering if I would ever hurt you, or whether it is safe to tell a teacher."

"I never thought you would ever hurt me."

"Would you really be willing to tell a teacher what happened? This story would have each of us thrown out of school, and I would get sent to Azkaban. If the truth is covered up, we stay in school, and we don't have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of our lives."

"I'm not planning on telling anyone, but I just thought I meant more to you that."

"Fine. Yes I was only taking to the boys. You know I would never touch you."

"That's all I wanted to know."

Bella just looked at her solemnly.

"What is it like, killing someone?"

"Well I didn't really think about it. My anger just kind of took over."

Andromeda looked very worried, but said nothing.

"We'd better get going." Said Bellatrix, "They'll find his body pretty soon. We don't want to be found up here when they do." And they headed down the stairs and back to their dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fight in the Corridors**

The horror of the Max's death could not have hit the school harder. The teachers had concluded that he had been drunk (there was alcohol in his system), and that he had jumped off the tower. Dumbledore was not to be seen for a week, whether he was reporting to the ministry, or staying in his office, too upset to face his students.

Andromeda was the only member of the Quidditch team that was brave enough to speak to Bellatrix. This did not bother Bellatrix except for the lack of Felice. She was missing him by her side quite a bit if not for company, then for lack of sexual release. She saw him at mealtimes though he was very careful to avoid her. She even repeatedly saw him sitting with a girl from his class called Abigail Schmidt. This avoidance continued all through her OWLS.

In the last week of school, she caught waited outside of his Charms class behind a statue. He eventully came out speaking with Abigail in his class about homework. Bellatrix felt a surge of jealousy. Her built up anger was growing steadily. He then realized that he had left his quill in the classroom.

"Oh I left my quill in the classroom."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Abigail asked.

Felice considered, but said, "No don't bother. I'll catch up to you in the Great Hall."

When he came back out of the classroom, Bellatrix came stepped out from the statue and cornered him.

"Listen did you think that you could just end this without my consent? We're not done until I say we're done."

"Go away Bella."

"Go away?! You think you can talk to me like that?"

"Just watch me!"

And just like that both wands were out and they were engaged in a fierce duel. The sound carrying throughout the school as they were both aiming to do serious damage.

Despite Felice's strength in experience, Bellatrix was the one who was taking the lead. Felice found himself having to do more and more defensive spells, and shield charms. Then with a flick of her wand she hit the statue. It came to life and hit him on the head. He staggered and saw stars.

"Petrificus totallus." And he went rigid. She then levitated him and hid him behind where the statue had been. Then she put the statue back where it had been. He was completely hidden.

"Goodbye Felice." And she walked off.

Abigail was the one to set him free. She wondered what was taking him so long, then even from the great hall she heard the sounds of a duel. She immediately got up and headed towards the sound like many of the teachers had. But the corridors were empty save for a single 5th year girl walking away from where the sound was coming from. The teachers walked right past the charms classroom and kept going. Abigail however stopped because he noticed something. The statue in the corner had lost a hand. It was lying a few feet away. She walked towards it to get a closer look, and gave a cry of surprise, as she saw Felice looking through the space at her. She tried to move the statue but it would not budge. She tried a few spells to make it move, but none of them worked. She finally resorted to crying "reducto!" And the statue exploded. She ran to where Felice was. He was lying on the ground with bruises and cuts from the explosion she quickly muttered the counter curse. He gasped as though he had been holding his breath.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Got into a fight."

"With who?"

The last thing he wanted was to admit that he had been beaten by a fifth year girl. Maybe she would understand that it was Bellatrix. But they hadn't announced their relationship to anyone other than the Quidditch team and a few select Slytherins.

"I don't know. Some bloke. Didn't know him, but he was mad or drunk or something and he attacked me."

"Was he a student?"

"...No."

"Well I'll go get the teachers and they'll catch him."

"No. He'll be long gone by now."

"Really? Argh. I can't believe that someone could just walk in here and assault a student."

"Neither could I." He said tentatively.

"Well, we'd better get you to the hospital wing. You're bleeding pretty bad."

"Yeah."

They made their way down to the hospital wing. When they were standing outside the door, Felice turned to Abigail.

"Listen I need to tell you something."

Abigail looked at him, listening intently now.

"I know what happened to Max last month."

"Did he not fall?"

"Well yes he did, but it was murder. He was murdered."

"What! Really by whom? The same person who did this to you?"

"Well yes, it was. He was murdered by..." But his mouth moved, but no sound came out. He strained and tried to speak but he could not.

"Felice what's wrong?" She said frantically. "Mouth it to me. I'll try to read your lips."

He mouthed the word "Bellatrix." Over and over.

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix Black?"

He nodded enthusiastically. But then suddenly she was hit by a spell and dropped to the ground. Bellatrix walked up towards him with another terrible glint in her eye. Felice grabbed for his wand, but she quickly disarmed him.

"Obliviate." She said as she pointed her wand at Abigail's head.

She pulled him into a nearby classroom and locked and silenced the door. Then she turned to him with a wild expression. They had a moment of looking into each others eyes, and then she cried "Crucio!" The silencing spell she put on him when he tried to say her name was broken as he screamed in pain. She had never wanted to cause any one pain more than she did now. He twisted and writhed around on the ground but there was nothing he could do to stop it. She kept at it for a minute or two.

"Tell me Felice, how much right now would you like to be in Max's place."

"You're insane!"

"I suppose. I am as I do."

"You'll never get away with this. You'll be sent to Azkaban before the year is out."

"We'll see. After I've altered the memories of everyone else, you'll be the only one who knows about what I've done. Oh yes I'm not touching your memory. I want you to remember some things that I do today. Crucio!" She screamed again. She found she truly enjoyed this curse. Felice had never felt so much pain.

She let him go again. "You think torturing me will keep the truth silent?"

"Yes. But not that kind of torture. Petrificus totallus." Then she walked up to his body, and bent over. Before he knew it his pants and underwear were at his ankles. She lifted up her robes, pulled down her own underwear. She looked down at him.

"Oh well looks like your little fellie isn't up for anything right now. But we can change that. She waved her wand over his hips and it became unparalysed, while his legs and upper body remained petrified. He tried to thrash that part of his body, but it was feeble protection for him. And he instantly thought he would prefer it were paralyzed too, for he instantly began to harden.

"There we go." She said and grabbed him and started pumping. "You know what, why don't we let your head go. I can't wait to here you moan like you did on the astronomy tower." And with a wave of her wand his head was released but he remained silent. He did not want to give her any satisfaction from anything he said. He realized that nothing he could say would make any difference. But he also realized that he definitely would not be saying anything to anyone about what Bellatrix had done. Eventually he was quite hard.

"Ready?" She said excitedly but he did not reply. But she clearly did not mind and she squatted down onto him right to the hilt. He closed his eyes, then jerked his hips upward, trying to get her off him. But she had predicted this and accepted it with pleasure. He continued to thrash trying to get her off him, not realizing that he was not only giving her pleasure but also giving himself pleasure. Finally he realized that he was mere seconds away from having a release himself and stopped himself with great difficulty. But she just started bouncing on him and brought him the rest of the way and her too.

"I think that will do." And she stood up and released him completely. He quickly reached for his clothes and redressed, then strode out of the room, determinedly avoiding Bellatrix's gaze. But she just grinned at him as he walked past and cooed "Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Felice's Demise**

When Felice started his final year he was Quidditch captain, top of his class, and very popular for his nice attitude. After the last week of school, Felice was completely changed. He became extremely antisocial, and insecure. He was repeatedly caught daydreaming in class and hung back in his dormitory nearly all the time despite the nice weather and the excitement for the end of school. He left Hogwarts and was never heard from again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sixth Year**

The summer between fifth and sixth year went fairly well. Bellatrix got her OWL results. Outstanding in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Astronomy. Exceeds Expectations in Potions and Arithmancy, and Acceptable in Herbology and History of Magic. However she did get Dreadful in Muggle Studies and was therefore not permitted to continue. When asked what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, she had to admit that she had no idea. Professor Slughorn had told her to get a move on deciding. That witches like her only came around once in a generation and that she could not waste her time by not striving for greatness. That with any luck she could go straight for the position of Minister of Magic out of school. Nothing could appeal to her less. She hated planning and strategizing. She enjoyed spontaneity, and freedom. She though about becoming an Auror, but thought she wouldn't last long in company that would arrest her were they to find out her history. She wanted to keep her future record away from the wizarding army.

Bellatrix had modified the memories of all her Quidditch teammates including her sister, so when she returned to school, they did not avoid her. She was also made captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, however she ended up keeping most of the old players and moved Andromeda to seeker. Narcissa tried out but was not nearly good enough (she shed some tears as she thought herself a shoe in if her sister was captain).

Bella was back on the market at the beginning of the year. But even though she was asked out repeatedly by the brightest and best, she refused all, not seeing any of them as worthy.

She really was a bully. But she was not like the other girls and boys who would bully first years and the like. Bellatrix liked to pick on people who would normally be considered higher ranking than her. Her favorite food was the seventh year Gryffindor girls. Molly Prewett was never able to escape the insults when they were together. "Fat", "mudblood lover", "waste of good blood" and the like coming from someone in the year below. Occasionally friends shot back remarks and names like "bitch" and "whore" but it was usually followed by them slurping pumpkin down their front, or getting the hiccups right as they were speaking. The teachers never saw any of this however and they only saw a brilliant albeit proud young woman. Bellatrix continued to gain Slytherin house more and more points. Professor Slughorn positively adored her and would boast of her whenever he got the chance, despite her lack of exceptional skill at potions. Professor McGonagall could not even deny her talents, yet showed more interest in her less talented though not mediocre sister Andromeda.

The Slytherin Quidditch team still did well despite the lack of last years incentive. The confidence that they could play that well remained and they continued to dominate there. Bellatrix now had the school by the scruff of the neck. Nothing could bring her down. Andromeda was now most popular in her class by association and even Narcissa who had little interaction with Bella had tremendous popularity boosts because of it. Andromeda was still Bellatrix' best friend though she now had a crowd of followers who considered themselves part of a gang, though Bella never really acknowledged them for it.

Although Bellatrix never had an official boyfriend in sixth year she had a few one time flings that she quickly disregarded even when they came up to her after begging for continuation. They won the Quidditch cup handily again, though by not as much, and finished the year with more good grades.

Over the summer, Bellatrix heard about a currently underground movement from her parents. A revolution to rid the magical world of mudbloods and assert dominance over muffles. She was instantly intrigued and began searching for other news of the movement. This did not take long being in the most prestigious wizarding family in the country.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Master**

It was during a Black family reunion at Number 12 Grimauld Place. The house was dressed up in all manner of decorations, the house elf Kreacher happily made his way to each of the guests and offered them food and wine. the Black family despite its prestige had shrunken. There were now only two young boys to maintain the name of Black: Sirius and Regulus. Regulus was a suck up to the adults, and she could tell he would be a follower. But she liked Sirius. He was independent and she could tell he was very much like we when she was that age. However at this reunion he seemed quite surly. She had seen him at other events, and he was much more cheerful. But here listening to her parents and uncles and aunts talk about the importance of pure blood and the like seemed to make him want to vomit. Though of course Bellatrix saw it more as boredom. He too had a restless nature and like her had a knack for wandless magic. She therefore chose to spend some time with him and say by him at mealtimes. He was interested in her as they had so much in common. He was less interested in her beliefs as her activities at school. He would after all be starting in two years and wanted to continue the Black legacy of success. Her interests were the same and that sparked a long conversation between them. Halfway through the evening there was a knock at the door. Walburga, Sirius's mother answered. There was a tall man with a twisted face standing in the doorway.

"Good evening. My name is Antonin Dolohov. I am here on behalf of my master, Lord Voldemort. " Everyone in the sitting room and at the table dropped their conversation and looked up at the man.

"Please come in." Walburga said.

"I would like to tell you about our movement, and as one of the finest wizarding families in Britain I am sure you will share our beliefs." He said to the crowd. "We are pure blood supremists." He said earning many approving nods and sounds. "It is our mission to cleanse our world of the disease of the mudblood. We have been given great power and it is our job to assert ourselves over those less fortunate. Unfortunately our race have chosen to attempt to share out gifts with those who do not deserve it. It is our mission to help make our civilization healthy and clean. The Black family has been the family that we are most eager for the approval of and the services of its members. We also have heard of one member of your family in particular who has stood above the rest of her age group. I am speaking of course of a witch named Bellatrix Black. Is she here?"

Bellatrix stood up.

"Ahh just as you were described. Terrible to behold. You are one who would fill very well within our ranks. You would quickly ascend the ranks I don't doubt and join those closest to him. You could be very great with us."

"Who is this person you speak of?" She asked.

"My lord Voldemort. The first thing you must know about him is not to use his name lightly. It is not just a name, it is a symbol. A symbol of our power and dominance. He is our leader and the cleanser of society. He would love if you would meet him. He wants to see this wonder of Hogwarts with his own eyes. Please come with me."

Though Bellatrix did not like being summoned, she too was eager to meet this man and walked up to the man. He quickly grabbed her wrist and they disapperated. They appeared in front of a large house. Dolohov led her inside up some stairs to a table which was currently seated with about half a dozen people. At the head of the table was a man who was the strangest man she had ever seen. For a leader he was slightly pitiful looking. He had no hair, slits for nostrils, no lips and slits for eyes. His fingers were long and skeletal. Yet despite his frightening appearance, she felt even more excited to join this society. He looked at her. She was not afraid and very confident with herself. He could already tell she was the most promising person ever to join his ranks.

"Welcome Bellatrix. My name, is Lord Voldemort. I trust Antonin here gave you an explanation of our ways and our goals" his voice was high and cold; again slightly pitiful. But she felt strengthened by it. "Are you willing to join?" She did not expect to be asked so quickly, but it did not matter, for she knew her answer. She nodded matter-of-factly. "You make me proud. Come here and hold out your arm."

She walked over to him. He took out his wand and pointed it into her arm. Suddenly her armed burned terribly. It hurt very much but she did not make a sound. She would not show weakness. Her arm blackened and then there was a sort of tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. She stared at it in amazement. She had a definite feeling of being with people in her own league of skill.

"I will show you magic you have only ever dreamed. Unforgivables are only the basics of what we use here. So of course it is a good thing you already have experience with those." He said with a grin.

Bellatrix looked at him with wonder and a slight fear. Had he discovered her secret?

"My lord?"

"Felice Benigni was found taking therapy at St. Mungo's a year ago. Don't worry. He and his therapist have been dealt with. However from now on you will need to cover up your crimes more thoroughly until we are ready to go public. You will be more valuable than you know. I look forward to our lessons."

When she returned to Grimauld Place she showed the dark mark to her close family like a crown. They all held her in higher admiration than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Final Year**

It was weeks before school was to start up again. Bellatrix had just recently come of age. She spent as much time as she could at the Riddle House where headquarters for the organization known as the Death Eaters were. She learned Legillimency and Occlumency from the dark lord and she perfected her Unforgiveables, in particular the Cruciatus curse. The Cruciatus curse quickly became her favorite as she was given free reign to use it on muggles and she took advantage of it. She just modified their memories after. She did not share her lessons with her family at home, not even Andromeda.

She began her seventh year more powerful and dominant than anyone had ever been at this school. She was made Head Girl, and again captain of the Quidditch team. Even Tom Riddle had not had this much control over the school. He was quiet and remained so in those years. As Bellatrix was pulled up towards the castle by the thestrals (she could see them since the beginning of sixth year) she looked down at her arm. It seemed silly to be going back to school when she was involved in something so important. But even the dark lord had ordered that she complete her education and achieve her NEWTs.

Being distracted by her other endeavours she had trouble focusing on her classes at first, as well as playing Quidditch. But the first Hogsmeade weekend, she met with the dark lord who ordered her to focus primarily on schoolwork. His lessons could wait until she was finished. It was after Transfiguration one day that Andromeda (who had been made a Prefect) came running up to her saying "Come with me to the common room! There's something I want to tell you!"

When they finally seated themselves on the couches, Andy began.

"I've started dating someone!"

"Who?" Asked Bella rather sharply. She did not particularly like any of the students in her year.

"It's Ted Tonks. Oh can you think of a better name?"

"Ted Tonks...he is that Hufflepuff sixth year right? He's good at Quidditch. Nice guy right?"

"That's exactly him."

"Hmm," she said skeptically. "What's his blood status?"

"I don't know."

"What?! You can't be too careful, especially with 'Puffs. They're the most mudblood loving of them all. They also have the most."

"Before you make any moves, check his blood status."

"Ok." Andy said but she was clearly worried about revealing a scary truth that she did not want to know.

"Why not any from our own house. What about Yaxley or Travers?"

"Well Yaxley is totally frightening, and Travers is a perv."

"Well sometimes you need to make sacrifices for the sake of a pureblood marriage."

"Well don't worry, we're not talking marriage yet." Andy said with a laugh.

Bellatrix was disciplined about following her masters orders and her grades improved incredible. Even the Quidditch team began to improve because of her.

The dark lord also stressed the importance of staying respectable to the teachers and not to give any of them reason to suspect her; in particular Professor Dumbledore. But Bellatrix did not have to deal with Dumbledore at all as he gave her very little attention. Probably trying to look at all his students equally.

Before Christmas however, she found herself unexpectedly summoned to see Dumbledore in his office. She was told to say the word "Swedish Berries" when she came to the entrance. And so finally she found herself sitting in a chair in front of his desk while he looked down at her over his half moon spectacles with that familiar piercing blue eyed stare.

"Hello Bella."

"Sir."

"I am sure you are wondering why I have summoned you her this evening."

"Yes well one does wonder what one does not know."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He answered delightedly. "I have called you here to congratulate you on your fine schooling at Hogwarts. And I can't help but wonder what you will be aspiring to after you graduate."

"Yes."

"Oh of course that was not a question. What I mean to say, or rather ask is what is your ambition upon your graduation?" His eyes seemed to pierce her more than ever. Not knowing whether she was needing it presently she thought it could not hurt her to employ Occlumency right now so she could think of a convincing lie.

"Well I had thought I might become an Auror."

"Ahh. An excellent choice. And there is no one in the school better suited as Professor Slughorn never hesitates to tell me." Bellatrix thought she could here some annoyance in his voice.

"Is that all sir?" She asked.

"No. I know that you are an extremely gifted witch. I daresay one I have not seen for some time. But one can not always be sure that these gifts would be put to a noble use."

"Sir I believe that my futures goals are very noble." She said with a slight grin.

"Of course I believe there are not much better uses for such skill than in the Auror department. But I know of many who would have you use it in for other purposes. There are dark forces out there Bella. Ones that would love to have such a powerful witch on their side. Ones that would love even more to have such a powerful witch from such a pure blood family as yours on their side. All I want is to warn you. To many dark wizards you are something of a jackpot to them. You may encounter situations that require a steady refusal and I assure you that if you need help. There will always be those willing."

"Thank you professor. I assure you that I can take care if myself."

"As I have plainly seen over your past life at Hogwarts. I don't mean to question you, only to warn you."

"Yes well I appreciate your concern. Is that all?"

"Not quite. In case you have any trouble at all finding a job though I am sure you will not? I have never been able to hold onto a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year since 1952. If you have any interest in joining my staff in a few years, I am sure you would be welcome. There are few careers which offer such gratification as the education of young ones."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. This was an offer she had not expected.

"Oh professor. Well we shall see. I would like to explore my options after I graduate but this is a perfect option to fall back on."

"I would not have it any other way. That will be all Bellatrix. You may go."

Bellatrix stood up and left the office.

"That is a fine student you have there, Albus." said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Yes you must be very proud. After all she is your great great granddaughter."

Bellatrix was very intrigued by his offer. As the year went on she stuck with her original plan. She would take a year to see where her master wanted her. Whether it was in the Ministry, or abroad, or at Hogwarts or by his side, she would wait and see.

When she went home for Christmas she told her family what Dumbledore had offered. They seemed eager to get a member of their family back into the staff of the school but wondered how that would interfere with her endeavours with the dark lord. The dark lord himself was away in the mountains of mainland Europe and was recruiting giants. It would be unwise to contact him at this time, but she told the rest of the Death Eaters who nodded their approval.

"Of course I would take this opportunity before I would go work for Dumbledore."

"It may be that you can remain in his service as well as Dumbledore's" said Dolohov to her. "The dark lord has been searching for some time for a way to gain an eye in Hogwarts. Dumbledore is his greatest threat you see. He may put you to use there."

Andromeda brought her boyfriend Ted Tonks over for dinner one day during the break for dinner.

"What does your father do exactly?" asked Druella.

"Well he inherited a small fortune, just enough to retire on, and now he is retired." answered Ted.

"And your mother? What family does she descend from?"

"Um she is an Abbott." He said averting his eyes, something which Bellatrix picked up on but said nothing.

"So how has Quidditch been this year?" Asked Cygnus. "I understand you were made the captain this year."

"I think well. The only team we have not been able to beat this year is- well- Slytherin."

"Haha yes of course, no one has been able to beat us since Bella here's fifth year." He said proudly. Bellatrix looked utterly bored. Andromeda kicked her under the table. Bella gave an unconvincing smile.

"It's a pity you weren't made a Slytherin, although I'm sure all the other houses need as much help as they can get." Cygnus went on.

"Indeed we do with girls like yours on that team. I daresay I believe Andy here will become the new captain when Bella graduates."

Bellatrix flashed a glare at him after he used her shortened name. Only those who did not fear her were allowed to use that name. He saw this and lowered his eyes. The conversation went on this way, and despite which house he was in, Cygnus and Druella took somewhat of a liking to him. They insisted that he stay the night. Bella saw Ted and Andy exchanging grins.

"Where shall I be sleeping?" He asked.

"In the guest room, of course." Said Cygnus. "My dear boy, you are in the house of Black! Believe me we have rooms for visitors."

"Yes of course what was I thinking?" He said but his grin drooped a little.

Bella caught Andy after dinner and cornered her.

"Are you planning anything tonight?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you planning on meeting Tonks tonight after everyone is in bed?"

"Of course not!"

"Andy I am your sister! I told you everything you know about what you and him are planning tonight. The least you can do is tell me the truth."

"You're right. But there's nothing to tell. Least ways I wouldn't tell you if we were."

"Why not."

"Hey I don't kiss and tell. Ok?" And she pushed through Bella and went to the sitting room to join the rest. That evening, Bella was lying awake, when she heard the door open in the room next to hers. She got out of bed and poked her head out her own door. She saw Andy carefully tip toe down the hall. Bella stood up and followed a ways behind her down one set of stairs, to the guest bedroom. Bella saw Andy look back but luckily she was in a dark corner and Andy did not see her. Then she opened Teddy's door and entered, shutting and locking it behind her. Bella then headed the rest of the way downstairs, and out the front door. Having learned to fly without a broomstick, she flew up to just outside Teds window and looked in. It was dark out so she could be fairly confident she would not be caught.

Bella saw Andy in the bed next to Ted and they were looking at each other. It looked like they both still had pajamas on. They talked for a while and then Ted leaved forward and kissed her. They gradually grew more and more fervent and then Ted wrapped his arms around Andy and rolled her on top of him. Andy then sat up and crossed her arms in front of her grabbing the hem of her shirt. Then she pulled it up over her head, revealing the exact same breasts Bella had at that age. She then leaned down and continued kissing Ted. Then he rolled on too of her. He traces kisses down her front, through the valley between her breasts, down to her navel. Then Andy put her hands in his hair and shoved his head down between her legs. The blanket went down with him giving Bella a clear view as he pulled her pajama bottoms down. He revealed a small patch of hair and that was all Bella could see. Ted put his mouth between her legs and began lapping at her vagina. Bella raised her eyebrows at this; that this would be how their first time would go. She eventually grabbed on to his hair for a second then dragged him back up her body to kiss him, his lips still wet with her. When they parted she looked up at him and grinned, nodding. All Bella saw were his hips thrust forward, and she flew back down and upstairs to bed, not bothering to keep quiet. She did not know why she did not like her little sister slagging someone. She let Andy watch her on her second time, and she had been expecting this for some time now. Perhaps it was because he was a Hufflepuff, but then she thought there was something else about him. Something important that he failed to tell her or her family. Perhaps he was was not a virgin, or he had a disease. Maybe he was a vampire or a werewolf. But the moon was just past full, and he looked like he could not be fairer. He also was clearly unsure about this, and did not seem to know his way about a woman's body too well, so there was a good chance he was a virgin. But she still maintained that there was something about him that she could not trust. She went to bed but could not get any sleep. She heard the door next to her room open, then close an hour later. But even then she could not hope for any sleep. When she went down to breakfast the next morning, she was very bad tempered; completely opposite to Ted and Andy. They were positively beaming. All Bella could think about was how Andy could not trust her and whether Ted could be trusted. She brooded all day about this. Every time Andy made a friendly conversation, Bella turned it around on her and made it hostile. She spent the next few days at the Riddle House.

When they went back to school, Bella and Andy had drifted apart. One day Andy cornered Bella and demanded an explanation. But Bella merely shoved past her and went to her next class.

It did not take Andy long to figure out what was wrong. It did not take a genius to realize that Bella only started acting like this after she and Ted had slept together. She was probably just angry that she had not gotten an answer out of her. She decided to place her confidence in her older sister. One evening in the common room, she saw Bella sitting alone on a couch and she walked over and sat down beside her. Bella made to move, but Andy put her arms in front of Bella and pushed her down on the couch. Then she leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear.

"That night you asked if Ted and I were planning anything, we slept together." Bella stared at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry I never told you I just wanted this to be my own."

"Ok." Bella said plainly. "So did I my first time." She remembered how her first time had Yaxley and the deceased Max spying on them.

"So are we friends again?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Are you absolutely sure that Ted is a pureblood? I have never heard of such a family in the wizarding world." Bella said, ignoring Andy's question.

"You answer my question first!" Andy said.

"Fine. Yes of course we're friends again. You're my sister aren't you?"

"Right. Ted is a pureblood. He told you during Christmas break."

"Yes he did."

"What you still don't believe me?"

"I have been learning something from my master called Legillimency. It allows me to search someone's thoughts and discover things they may not want discovered."

"That's horrible. Did you use it on Ted.?"

"Not to the full extent, but I feel sure there's something he's not telling us. Find out Andy, or I will have to use it on him and find everything out for myself."

"Don't you dare. I'll find out what I can, but I'm sure there's no need to resort to that!"

"My master uses it on everyone to be sure they are loyal."

"Listen. I'm not sure about your master. He sounds like someone very dark. I would not be so comfortable around him."

"Perhaps you wouldn't," said Bella angrily, "but to those most loyal to him, he shows his true self; noble and ambitious!"

"Fine as long as your sure." Andy said hastily, not wanting to have another falling out with Bella."

"Find out what Ted is hiding." Bella said.

Weeks past with Bella and Andy being civil, but Bella would not be satisfied with Andy until she finally got to the bottom of what Ted was hiding.

It was in the beginning of February, the day before Valentines day, when Andy came to visit Bella alone in the common room in tears.

"What's wrong?" Bella said genuinely concerned.

"Teddy and I split up."

"Really so he told you something?" Said Bella, half sympathetic, half interested.

"I'm not supposed to tell. But it separated us."

"You don't have to listen to anything he says. You two aren't together any more."

"He asked it as his last wish while we were together."

"Are you together any more? It does not matter any more." But Andy said nothing. "Ok at least tell me. You do not need to tell anyone else."

"He told me not to tell anyone especially you."

"Andy you know you can trust me. Have I ever not kept a secret for you?"

"He's a muggleborn!" Andy shouted.

Bella was dumbstruck. She looked around to make sure that nobody was in the room.

"Are you serious?"

Andy nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you dumped him then. I warned you, Andy. I told you not to get in too deep with him before you knew."

"I thought I did know."

"Well now you know, before you do anything sexual with him, find that stuff out."

"How did you know with Felice? I've never heard of the Benigni's before. Just a strange boy from Italy? How do you know he is pureblood?"

"He was in Slytherin. Most of us are purebloods and if he was a half blood, he would not have been so popular in our house would he. All the Slytherin half bloods in history have been shy and unpopular. As for mudbloods, there have been none of those in our house for centuries."

"But there is still a chance that Felice could be an odd one out."

"I have met his family, and they could both perform magic that only a pureblood could perform."

"And what's that?"

"You are acting as though there is no difference between us and mudbloods Andy."

"No of course not. Don't say that."

The conversation was left at that. Andy cried into Bella's shoulder for a few minutes, then they parted and went to bed. The year ended with Bella receiving top marks in her NEWTs: Outstanding in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Astronomy, Exceeds Expectations in Potions, and Herbology but did not achieve a NEWT in Arithmancy, and History of Magic.

Andy also achieved good marks in her OWLs, with Outstanding in Charms and Transfiguration, Exceeds Expectations in DADA, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Herbology, and Acceptable in History of Magic and Divination. Although she was expecting to be made Quidditch captain, that position was given to Yaxley, who was still undeniably good as a beater.

Bella already had her sights high. The dark lord had ordered her not to take the DADA professor job just yet.

"It matters not whether Dumbledore knows, but I have placed a jinx on the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, and I do not know whether I want to lift it for you. I want you to get some experience as an Auror. Get into the Auror office, and act as a spy there for me. You would be the only person at the ministry I have that is not suspected in dark activities."

Yes my lord." She immediately left and applied herself at the Auror office. She was an Auror in record time. She was fighting alongside Mad-Eye Moody within 2 months. The dark lord ordered her to play her part well even if that meant attacking a fellow Death Eater. However since they had still not gone public with their activities, she never had to. In a matter of two years, the most fearsome wizard that she fought was an attempted robber of Gringotts. He attempted to use several Unforgiveables on her but she casually dodged them and had him incarcerated before the hour was out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bella Teaching

At the end of the two years after graduation she was high up in the Auror department. Andy was graduating with good grades again and two more Quidditch cups under her belt as well as another Slytherin House cup, the ninth in a row. The Death Eaters had grown in number taking on Yaxley, Travers, Rowle and Malfoy, all people she had attended school with.

Her whole family attended Andy's graduation ceremony. Bellatrix had not been to Hogwarts in two years. She never realized how fast that time flew by. She had hardly seen Andy at all in that time and she never realized she missed the most important person to her. Andy had turned into a woman in that time. It was like looking at herself from two years ago. She was absolutely beautiful. She had all the same proportions as Bella had when she graduated two years ago. She was in a beautiful black dress, very similar to the one Bella wore when she graduated. After the banquet, Andy and Bella conversed and caught up on times. Bella learned that Andy had received her needed NEWTs so as to allow her to pursue a career as a Healer. Bella was reminded of those vast differences between them. Andy drew fulfillment from helping others, whereas Bella drew it from the opposite. Andy was kind and shy, and Bella was cruel and forceful. Then again they had many similarities. They were both exceedingly powerful and leaders of their year in power and success.

Suddenly in the middle of her thought she was interrupted. She looked up from the table and saw the headmaster looking at her requesting to speak to her in private. She followed him out of the office and up to his office.

"Please have a seat." He said kindly. She took the high back chair in front of his desk, and he took his own. "Bellatrix it has come time to once again offer you a job at my school. However it will not be for the same position as I offered you the last time we met. My transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall, is taking a sabbatical year. Well when I say year that could actually mean several. I have her doing some important business for me. You were the top of your class in Transfiguration and I have heard of your success with it as an Auror. Also is it true that you have become an animagus?"

"Everything you have said is true." She answered.

"Oh how lovely? Which animal may I ask are you able to transform into?'

Bella looked at him, stood up and transformed into a great black wolf.

"Very good." said Dumbledore cheerfully."Very fitting."

She changed back and asked him. "So you're just willing to hire me right here and now? And who shall be the head of Gryffindor house?"

"As to your first question, I believe I generally have good instincts, and I have learned to trust them over the years. As to the latter, I will take Professor McGonagall's position as head of the Gryffindor house."

"But sir are you sure you should be head of one particular house as head of the school. Won't you suddenly seem biased?"

"I think not. I am away many times and as deputy headmistress, Minerva often has the responsibilities of head of Gryffindor as well as headmistress. I daresay I could do it also."

"And what if there is need for you to leave now, who will be the temporary head of the school?"

"I will give that responsibility to Filius."

"Are there any responsibilities besides teaching?"

"There will be the occasional need to have a student serve detention in your care. Also there can be various side projects which I could often use the help of my staff."

Bellatrix immediately saw what he meant and saw the potential of that if she were to get involved. "Like the project you have Professor McGonagall on right now."

"Exactly. However I generally leave these projects to my more experienced teachers."

"I suppose, however you mentioned yourself the success I have had as an Auror and I believe you would easily find a suitable use for that."

"I wholeheartedly agree, however I would still like keep any serious projects to my better known staff, as I have had one or two bad experiences with staff in my many years of teaching and will wait until I know you and have had more time to get to know you, with all due respect of course."

"I understand. May I have 24 hours to think it over?"

"You may have a month. School does not start for another 2 months."

"Very well. Thank you professor."

"You may call me Albus."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Prospects**

When Bellatrix left Dumbledore's office she was tickled with the opportunity. There was no easier way to get into Dumbledore's inner circle than to become a trusted member of his staff. She knew it would not be easy to avoid suspicion especially with the events which were about to transpire. She remained with Andy for the evening where she got drunk with the rest of the class despite the age difference. She enjoyed herself that evening. She continued to talk to Andy but also caught up with some other mates who she met there. She enjoyed being back in the world of school, having boys hit on her, and fight over her, listening to students worry about their marks and how much they hated certain teachers and also hearing the latest on the Quidditch since she left. Apparently Andy was the new captain once Bellatrix was graduated. She even took part in skinny-dipping in the prefect bath tub with a bunch of graduates of which included Andy, Travers, Yaxley, Lucius, Alecto Carrow, some other graduates and old mates who had been notified about the party later, and after some begging, Cissy.

Yaxley managed to suck her off underwater and as a reward, Bella did the same to him. Andy (being very drunk) full on fucked Travers right there in front of everyone. Bella really drew admiration for her sister for doing that. She had an undeniable hot body, with many assets. Travers sucked on her ample breasts and she tugged on his hair as he pumped and the water sloshed around them. Cissy desperately wanted to join the crew and soon had Lucius running his hands over breasts which were not inconsiderable either especially for someone in the fifth year. None of the Blacks were cursed with small assets. They were all by far the most beautiful in their year and Lucius seemed to have his hands full as it was. Being a year older than Narcissa, he was still well out of her league. She spent the whole night only being served by Lucius who pleasured her in every sort of way. Bella knew that Cissy was finally feeling that she was living up to the Black reputation. However it really was Andy's night. Bella had never seen Andy let loose like she did that night when Travers received a fuck to top them all, and he had had his share as the most attractive, popular student in Slytherin. And Andy being the other looked to also enjoy it.

However when they all woke up the next day passed out on the stone floor outside the tub, and Andy found Travers lying on top of her, she fell into a well of regret. She had no attraction to Travers, and now she had that memory of him with her the rest of her life. Bella was reminded of why Andy would not make a suitable Death Eater. Sure she was powerful but she had too much emotion. She would be completely out of her comfort zone when ordered to kill especially by someone like the dark lord. That job could not fall to someone who got so worked up over having sex. Luckily when she told Travers that it could not happen again, he seemed okay with it just being a one night stand and they left it at that. Bella and Yaxley knew the drill and that it was purely physical and hormonal and that there would be no drama after that. Narcissa on the other hand had completely fallen for Lucius, and they stayed behind in the bathroom after everyone else left. Andy left Hogwarts as soon as she could off to Belle knew not where. She left soon after to the Riddle house.

Bellatrix told her master the news. It was exactly what he was looking for.

"I finally have an inside person at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, and who could think of a more competent person for it. Now we can have you at Hogwarts without removing my jinx on the DADA job. Bellatrix I order you to take the job."

"Very good, my lord."

"And I have some news for you. You are the first to know this. In a month, on July 7, we go public and the war will start. I was just about to call the Death Eaters when you arrived." He then proceeded to call them through Bella's mark. It took seconds for the group of ten to meet in the living room. Then the dark lord made the announcement to the rest. It was met with a mighty cheer.

"We have now amounted to a number over five hundred and it is still increasing so that will be enough to begin. We will use chaos, corruption, and terrorism to achieve our goals. We target our main enemies individually. We will imperio those in government to make people uncertain and insecure, so as not to stir an open rebellion. We will not march upon the ministry boldly. No that would be stupid and untactical! We start by murdering mudbloods and Muggles in their houses so no one can stop us. They will not know where we will hit next. As it stands, our greatest opponent is not the Ministry, nor its Aurors. No it is Dumbledore and the staff at Hogwarts. That is why it is so fortunate that we have my most important and powerful soldier going and teaching there in the company of Dumbledore and his most trusted. With any luck, in a few years, he will be spilling his most important strategies and activities to our Bellatrix. This summer the Wizarding world will see the new face of power and what filth they have allowed to survive in society."

Bellatrix sent Dumbledore her reply immediately.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: New Beginnings and Endings**

On July 7, 1970, the deadliest war in wizarding history began. It began with the death of 7 Muggles and 3 mudbloods. Voldemort himself killed half of them. He wore a cloak to hide his face, increasing the fear in the people when they saw what looked like the grim reaper in the Daily Prophet the next day with the caption '10 KILLED BY...?" The same came the next day with 8, and also the next day with similar numbers. Aurors all over the country were working over time. However with an unknown number of Death Eaters moving around the streets of London in cloaks the Aurors had trouble spotting them. Bellatrix was the first death eater to make the hundred corpse mark, two months in, with also more Aurors than any other at 17. She also hid her face also so as to not jeopardize her job at Hogwarts, and became known among the death eaters for her proficiency with the Cruciatus curse. No screams had ever been more horrifying than the ones that echoed from every house she entered. Muggles were spending thousands of pounds on new security systems and locks. The police were having no success finding out who was behind the murders. The muggle prime minister Edward Heath had been informed that a war had started in the wizarding community but that was difficult to translate to the British people. All they knew was that there were murderers loose. Aurors began setting up shields against intruders on muggle houses, but they were easily bypassed by the more skillful Death Eaters. New spells were being created daily by Aurors so as to protect Muggles, and also by Death Eaters to get past those ones. By the end of August the country was in chaos. Families were only too eager to send their children off to Hogwarts to be under the protection of the greatest known wizard in Britain, as well as many others such as Flitwick and Sprout and as soon as word got out that Bellatrix Black was going to be teaching there, it was not a question of where was the safest place in Britain. That said, many people moved out of the country to flee the chaos.

Bellatrix flooed to Hogwarts a week before class was shown to her classroom by McGonagall.

The transfiguration classroom was spacious and square. Quite ideal for this kind of magic. She hung paintings of all manner of things changing into new things. She waved her wand and conjured a statue at the back of the class. Seeing that there was not very much preparation needed, she left the classroom and headed down to the staff room. She had not met the other professors as a colleague yet. She was generally well received. The Muggle Studies teacher, Catherine Grant was very wary having taught Bellatrix up to her 5th year. But Slughorn and Flitwick were delighted and instantly began asking about her life after Hogwarts so far.

The new school year began and at the Opening Feast she sat between Slughorn and Sprout. She knew thar her favorite cousin Sirius would be in his 1st year now. She saw Sirius come in with all the third years, led by Flitwick. With some slight hesitation by the Sorting Hat he was sorted into Gryffindor. She had to have Slughorn repeat it to her when she heard it.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his welcoming speech. He introduced the new DADA professor; Professor Anderson, and then herself; Professor Black. As she rose, she thought how strange it was to hear herself called Professor Black. She looked around the Great Hall, and saw Sirius. He was looking up at her clapping loudly. He was at the Gryffindor table. Much as she appreciated his enthusiastic applause (they were still on good terms), she could not fathom how a Black would have been sorted into Gryffindor. But when she thought about it, he was a bold, courageous boy, never turning down a dare when she gave him one(when they were younger). It could be that he was the same boy she knew, but he just fit the Gryffindor house better. Bellatrix did not hate all other houses, just the mudbloods within them. She knew she would not become extremely biased towards her own house. She would award points wherever they were earned. The dark lord had ordered her to gain Dumbledore's trust, and she knew that fairness and understanding would be the key. She would need to be like McGonagall, while still being the girl Dumbledore knew in school. She needed to look natural also. Her foremost duty was to gain Dumbledore's trust.

The first class she had were fifth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to whom she lectured about the importance of a Transfiguration OWL, how she would accept nothing below an Exceeds Expectations, just like McGonagall. The fifth years couldn't seem to take their eyes off her and had vacant expressions in their eyes.

The next class she had was with the sixth year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. She had completely forgotten that she would be teaching her little sister Narcissa and her new boyfriend Lucius. Cissy proved to be at the top of her class like all Blacks. Narcissa appeared to enjoy having her older sister as the teacher as she tried to make it known to most everyone. She even called Bellatrix Bella. Bellatrix did not care however, and gave Narcissa no special treatment. Narcissa was not turning into a younger version of Bellatrix like Andromeda had. She was very fair whereas the other two sisters were very dark. Narcissa had blond hair and a pale complexion, not normal for a Black. However in every other capacity she was their sister. She had an equally amazing body, and was the jewel of Slytherin. This year she made the Quidditch team as a chaser like her sisters. But then she was not very good, despite still being on the top team in the school. Lucius Malfoy was the proudest boy in the school for dating the last of the Black women to go through Hogwarts. However despite the success of Slytherin on the Quidditch pitch and in the academic department, it appeared the great era that Bellatrix had started for Slytherin, was at an end. The brightest students in the school below the sixth year were all in Gryffindor. Bellatrix could already see the tables turning in Gryffindor's favor as all the greatest Slytherins would be graduating in a year or two, and that would leave the new Gryffindors to pick up where they left off.

Then she had first year Gryffindors and Slytherins, the class she was most looking forward to. Sirius greeted her warmly despite her being slightly cold to him. He sat in the middle of the classroom and started chatting with three of his friends. She called attendance, and then wrote her name on the blackboard.

She began her introduction.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Black, and I will be replacing Professor McGonagall while she is taking her sabbatical. Transfiguration is probably the most difficult kind of magic there is, and of all the classes you attend it would be wisest I think to not miss this one." She kept her voice high and strict. Her stature demanded respect, and despite her youth and lack of teaching experience, she could tell that she would not be getting any trouble from her classes. She started by showing them her animagus form which they all were amazed by. They had seen McGonagall transform before but they did not know it could be learned at such a young age. After all she was only twenty two. She saw Sirius and his friends giving each other looks.

She had the first years start by having them turn a feather from white to black. This appeared to be the right level, because most of them were able to get varying shades of grey. One student, a girl with dark red hair, got it almost black. Another boy, one of Sirius's friends got it a dark brown. Everyone else got it cement toned or lighter but even so it got their egos boosted. Then she told them to put it back to white, which would be much more difficult and that was something that no one managed. She finished the class without any mishaps. And went to lunch.

At lunch Dumbledore asked her to meet him that evening. She had two other classes before supper which she finished with and after supper she went up to his office.

"Strawberry licorish." She said and was transported up to his doorway. She knocked on it.

"Come in." He answered.

"Ahh Bellatrix welcome. Have a seat. How was your first day?" He asked.

"I think it went rather well."

"Excellent. Now what I really summoned you here for it this. One of your students, I believe you would have met him already, has lycanthropy."

"Really." Bella said in wonder. "Who?"

"Remus Lupin. Do you know the student I am speaking of?"

"Yes. A very gifted student. Had the second darkest feather in the class."

"How wonderful. Rather like yourself when you went to Hogwarts."

"He is a werewolf?"

"Yes I thought it wise to tell the teachers, however, the students I feel should not be alerted. I assure you his monthly transformations are being dealt with safely, but if the students knew and told their parents, he would not last long here. Letters would soar in from angry parents and the board of governors would do all it could to have him expelled.. I can only do so much and as you have seen he is a very competent wizard."

"Indeed."

"Yes so keep it quiet."

"I shall."

"You may go."

"Actually I had a question."

"Ask away."

"It's about this new wizarding war. What are your plans of action towards this foe?"

"Well I believe a united front will prevail against such an ideology. If people truly look into themselves they can see how wrong this man is."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"I have a very strong suspicion."

"Really, how could you as nobody has seen his face."

"I know many with that ideology, but only one with the heart to do those deeds."

"Indeed who are you speaking of?"

"He is a man who's true name has been forgotten by most. That name is Tom Riddle." Bellatrix smirked on the inside. Dumbledore was on the track of the wrong man. "More recently he has given himself a new name, hoping to inspire fear with the mere mention of it. I have only heard whispers of it around Britain in the last few decades, but now it has arisen. It has never been mentioned this much before and I suspect it will not be mentioned much hereafter when a name can only increase the fear to use it. The new name Tom has dubbed himself is Voldemort." Bellatrix's elation at leading Dumbledore in the wrong direction left her.

"Ah yes, I believe I may have heard the name before."

"It is likely."

"Have you told this to the ministry?"

"I have but it will not be of much use to them. They lost the record on old Tom and now he is virtually a nonexistent person."

"Do you have a plan to get involved in this crisis?" Now Bellatrix was getting excited.

"I do."

"Good. May I be privied?" Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced into hers as he studied her.

"In time maybe. I need to see if you have abandoned the values for which you got into trouble in Muggle Studies for. That is after all what this crisis is all about."

"Oh very well. But I must remind you that I may be quite an asset to your side."

"Yes I realize. You may go Bellatrix. And remember to keep the secret about Mr. Lupin."

Bellatrix wondered about Lupin. Unlike most pureblood families including her own, she was not prejudiced against werewolves. On the contrary she found them fascinating. It was the fear factor that drove people to hate them, but because Bellatrix did not fear a werewolf she did not hate them either. Besides the only difference between her and Remus was that she could elect to change into a wolf and he had no choice. Also he was contagious. She decided she would tell no one about him, not even her master. It would not be necessary. At least not yet.

The next time she had the first year Gryffindors she looked curiously at Remus. Now that she knew about him she wondered how she had not noticed it before. The scars on his face and the dark look that was growing on him as the full moon approached. The evening that it came she decided to follow him to the Shrieking Shack. As an animagus, she knew she would be safe. When the night came, she followed them to a tunnel underneath a tree that had not been there when Bellatrix had gone to school called the Whomping Willow. They went underground for a while and ended up in an old shack that had all the windows boarded up.

The sun was nearly down.

"Are you ready?" Asked Madame Pomphey.

Remus said "Yes. Thank you." And with that Madame Pomphey hurried off down the stairs through the tunnel. Bellatrix looked through a crack in the window and saw the moon coming out from behind a cloud. She looked over at the boy. Remus was pacing back and forth, but then he suddenly stopped. His pupils dilated, and his nose began to elongate, turning into a snout. Hair was sprouting out all over him, and in a matter of seconds it appeared that there was a wolf in the room with her. She changed into a wolf. She stepped out from the doorway to get a better look. The werewolf sniffed, looked at her and charged. Before she knew it she had been knocked to the ground. When she got up, he came up behind her and attempted to hump her. At this she lashed out at him, biting at him wherever she could and then before he could recover, she ran off back to the school.

She avoided Remus after that on full moons. How could she be so stupid. A werewolf's utmost need is to mate. Even more so than to infect.

But all the same, Bellatrix decided she liked Remus. He was a clever and talented boy like his friends, but not arrogant like them. He would have fit well in her own house she thought.

The first year went very smoothly. She was not able to get into Dumbledore's inner circle because he still did not trust her, but other than that it was quite a successful teaching year. The dark lord was not angry with her and knew that Dumbledore was not so stupid as to trust teacher who had been there one year with his secret. The war was still full steam ahead although the casualty rate had become more spiratic and unpredictable. Bellatrix was able to bring some seventh years over to their side. They were nothing remarkable but some Slytherin bullies who wanted to get paid for it. The Slytherins won the House cup and the Quidditch Cup but it was a close second to Gryffindor.

The first year of the war held a casualty count of 2064, with 1846 Muggles, 214 Mudbloods, and 4 Aurors. Most of them were killed using the killing curse and that completely stumped Muggle police. But a there were a few hundred, Bellatrix's, that experienced severe trauma before death. Bellatrix enjoyed being creative with her killing. She used curses such as diffindo, to cut off various parts of their body and have them bleed to death, or incendio to have them burst into flames and die that way. However her mental health had not seemed to make any changes. Her family and coworkers saw her as the same Bellatrix they had always known. They had no idea of the destruction that her hands had done.

It was the same for the second year. Bellatrix was now earning on top of her teaching salary of 10,000 galleons a year, a regular income of 600,000 a year from her input in the war, and her share of the family's inheritance of 10,100,000 galleons, making her one of the richest people in the wizarding world. The Slytherins beat out the Gryffindors again but only by two points that year for the House Cup. And it was the same story for Quidditch where Slytherin narrowly outscored Gryffindor by catching the Snitch and beating them by ten points. Bellatrix got the sense that this would be the last year that Slytherin had this much success. Especially with those Gryffindors in Sirius' class. At Narcissa's graduation, Bellatrix finally got down and had a proper conversation with Narcissa.

"What are your plans after school?"

"All I have planned is to take my inheritance and retire."

"You don't have any interest in doing something with your life?"

"Well I would love to get married."

"To Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Has he expressed an interest in marriage?"

"He told me he wants to get involved in the ministry before he becomes tied down by something like marriage."

"Thats smart. You should do the same. We Blacks have a huge ability to influence the world. You should use that ability."

"No. I just want to live a comfortable, rich life. I will leave the influencing to you and Lucius."

"So how many years do you think it will be before Lucius asks you the question?"

"He said at least four."

"Oh wow, so you sounds like you'll be pretty bored in those four years."

"No. How could I be bored with such a large inheritance? I think I'll travel around a bit in that time."

Bellatrix left the conversation at that.

Things began to get more interesting in her third year. It began the same as the rest although she noted that her cousin, Sirius's younger brother Regulus was coming into his first year at Hogwarts. She liked Regulus well enough, but he was more like Andromeda, while Sirius was more like her. So when she taught Regulus for the first time, she did not give him much special attention, despite his inherited talent. Regulus she soon discovered to the pride of her and her family was also quite powerful. He led the class in the practical magic.

It was not until November, that she got an owl from Andromeda requesting to meet her at her house in London. Bellatrix left immediately the next weekend. She flooed directly to Andromeda's house.

"Bella! Welcome please sit down."

"What is this all about Andy?" Bella asked as she sat down on her couch. Andy sat down beside her.

"I'm getting married."

"What?!"

"To Ted Tonks." Bellatrix was stunned.

"You cannot be serious."

"When will you learn that it is not the quality of blood who makes a good spouse, but the quality of his heart."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I am in love. After graduation when I slept with Travers, I saw Ted, and for some reason I told him everything. He was very sad about it, but in the end he told me that he was still in love with me, and I think I realized that I was still in love with him."

"You are still in love with that mudblood?"

"Yes. And that mudblood is still in love with me. There is nothing wrong with him. I have heard recent studies that say that purity of blood has nothing to do with power."

"Andy listen to yourself! Just look at the Black family. We have been pureblooded for centuries, and look at the result. Now there are only five left in our generation and that is you, me, Cissy, Sirius, and Regulus. Every one of us is more powerful than anyone else in our year. How can you say purity of blood has nothing to do with it?"

"Apparently the Blacks are a special case. Because of all the inbreeding, the magic has caused a genetic mutation that has actually improved the power of our minds."

"Others would call it the benefits of pure blood."

"Amazing, isn't it? Most would not expect anything beneficial to come from inbreeding but the Blacks are the special case."

"And why do you think bringing a mudblood into this is going to improve our capabilities?"

"There is nothing that says muddbloods are less capable wizards."

"You cannot marry him."

"Why not?!"Andy was getting worked up now.

"Our family will not stand for it. He will be a weed. It will decrease the credibility of our family."

"I want you to be my maid of honor."

"I will not." Bellatrix was now being very stern with Andy. "I will not support a marriage between a pureblood and a mudblood."

"Please Bellatrix I really need you there. There is no one more important to me."

"You are forsaking your family. You know they will not support the marriage. You will be disowned and abandoned. You will have no one in the world except your precious Teddy."

"I don't care. I love him so much. If that is what the family decides, then so be it."

"I must go."

"Please understand, Bella."

But Bellatrix got up and walked through the fire yelling "Hogwarts."

Andromeda sent owls to Bella begging her to reconsider. When the Christmas break came she went home to the Black family reunion at her parents place. She saw no Andromeda there and knew that Andy had definitely made her decision. She saw no Sirius there also, meaning he had decided either to stay at school or decided to go to the Potter's house. Bellatrix was frustrated by this as she wanted him to stay involved with the family. She did not want another family estrangement.

When she saw Sirius in class later, she asked him.

"Why weren't you at the family gathering this Christmas?"

"Ha. Well for one, I hate going to those reunions. Two I had a much better time at James's place where I was not glared at constantly by people who disagree with me."

"Don't you mean who you disagree with."

"Whatever."

"What do you disagree with them about?"

"Blood purity."

"Oh." Bellatrix had to watch her tongue now. She was a teacher at Hogwarts now. And if she openly advocated animosity towards non purebloods that would jeopardize her mission with Dumbledore. So she ignored Sirius and would tell his parents to convert him.

"Did you hear about Andy?"

"Her marriage? Yes."

"That is not all."

"Really what else."

"Well you must know about it. You're her closest friend."

"What must I know?"

"Go talk to her. I'm sure she would want to tell you herself."

Bellatrix now needed to know what was happening with Andy. She flooed in the next weekend to her house. The sudden burst of green flame was heard from the kitchen where Andromeda was working and she curiously made her way to the living room. When she saw Bellatrix she broke into a huge smile and rushed towards Bella, hugging her tightly.

"I knew you would not abandon me."

"Has the family abandoned you?"

"Mother and father shouted at me for about three hours, and Cissy is not allowed to speak to me. Neither is Sirius or Regulus."

"Sounds like it did not register with Sirius."

"You really are going to marry him aren't you."

"Bella, I'm pregnant."

Bellatrix was speechless.

"I am one month in and it looks like it will be born around September."

"So you two are fucking now? Is he living here?" Bella said angrily.

"No actually. He is a Healer at St. Mungo's with me. He has his own apartment in London. But we got together right before Christmas time and he stayed over. And don't get angry with me. How many men have you slept with?"

"When is it you plan to be married?"

"June 15. Are you still against the marriage?" Bellatrix merely looked at Andromeda."No?" She merely sighed. "What is actually wrong with Ted? Yes he is not a pureblood. What is the actual harm in that?"

"I'm done discussing this! You have embarrassed me by association long enough. I cannot be associated with a blood traitor whore, nor any mudblood she fucks, nor any future whores she produces." Andromeda burst into tears. "Quit your bawling you weakling. You have brought your this upon yourself." Bellatrix was screaming now. "You cannot expect people to love you for it. Everyone knows that any whore who fucks a mudblood ends up being cast out by those who before loved her. Thus it will happen to you too and your life will be miserable without the support of the greatest family in the wizarding world. They will not support those who betray them."

For both these women, this would be the angriest most horrible moment of their lives. For Andromeda, Bellatrix was always her closest most precious friend, and for Bellatrix, Andy was the only person keeping her sane. Bellatrix left soon after fuming, and Andromeda was left feeling utterly abandoned and alone.

After this Bellatrix' mental stability took a turn. The next day she went out and murdered 7 mudbloods. After keeping each mudblood under the Cruciatus curse for hours, she used various methods of killing so as the death as painful as possible.

Despite this, she was able to come back to class on Monday, and appear the same as always. She went about her daily routine the same way, and when people spoke to her, she responded the same way she always did. The only way one would know that she had mental instability would be if they saw the way she killed people, smiling and laughing the entire time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Werewolf Problems**

Back at Hogwarts, she decided to give the werewolf Remus another chance, as she could not let herself be pushed around by a thirteen year old boy. On a full moon in April she made her way to the shrieking shack long after Madame Pomfey had departed. She could here him howling nearby. She looked around the corner. He was scratching and biting at himself, trying to hurt himself of he was not given humans to bite. It was a truly pitiful experience. Then she suddenly got an idea. She went and she stepped out of the doorway and back into the room in plain sight of the wolf. He looked at her and ran up to her again. This time she braced herself as he mounted her and quickly began humping her hard. It was a very different kind of pleasure. Not at all like sex with a human. It was more animalistic, and logical; as though this was a necessity for survival. But nevertheless she enjoyed it after a moment she felt him spill his seed inside her. It stung a little, surprisingly, and though it had only been a minute or two, she felt perfectly satisfied. When he got off her he did not resort to biting and scratching himself, he simply sat down on his hind legs and panted. It was then that she realized that he would be able to recall everything from tonight. He would need to have his memory modified. But how to do it without getting attacked. There was nothing for it, she would need to be quick. Change back into a human, then obliviate him, and retransform. She backed away as far as she could get from him across the room. Then she quickly changed into a human and pulled out her wand. He saw this and ran at her. She shouted "Obliviate!" And almost as she was saying it changed back into a wolf. Then she ran back down the stairs to the tunnel. As she was walking along, she wondered if her spell would have worked. It was almost impossible to jinx a werewolf or attack it, but she was not attacking. She definitely saw the ferocity leave his eyes as she said the spell. Then she wondered if she would get pregnant from this experience. This was definitely more of a worry. Wolves only mate to conceive, not for pleasure. There was a definite chance that she would be. And not only would she be pregnant, but pregnant with a litter of wolf cubs. But she just pushed this from her mind. There was no way she could be having puppies. That was ludicrous. The next day she went to see Remus in the hospital wing. He looked weary but also oddly confused.

"Hello Lupin, how are you feeling?"she said not kindly but not rudely either.

"Oh uh hello professor." He said surprisedly. He had never really met Professor Black one on one. "Um, weirdly I don't feel as bad as usually do. For some reason, I wasn't trying to hurt myself as much last night. It was like I got what I wanted, but I can't remember anything that might help to reason that out."

"How well do you usually remember the full moon?"

"The same as when I remember any other time of day. Um professor why do you ask?"

"You were not the only person to notice how well you fared last night. Almost no marks from last night."

"You don't think that maybe I am getting some control over myself, do you?"

"You must understand by now that you will never gain control. No one ever has. My theory is that maybe you were knocked unconscious. You say you cannot remember anything. I believe you rampaged around and struck your head on something."

"Well I'd have needed to hit it pretty hard. It takes quite the blow to knock out a werewolf."

"Indeed. Well there you have it. I'll be on my way then."

"Professor, you must know a great deal about werewolves. I suppose as an Auror you must have to deal with them regularly."

"Yes."

"How do you stop a werewolf?"

"Usually incendio will do. They hate fire." And she left the hospital wing.

The thought that she may be pregnant did not bother her again until a month after. When she failed to have her period. And again the next month. Now Bellatrix was truly worried. What kind of babies would she have, cubs or human babies. She knew she needed to see a Healer, however she could not let just any Healer check her out. She was famous and she could not let her reputation be ruined if someone knew she had sex with a werewolf. She had to go to someone she trusted and who would not take the information to the Daily Prophet. She knew there was only one option. She flooed down to St. Mungo's one weekend and requested to see her sister. When she saw Andromeda six months pregnant, all the hate and love that she had left her house feeling was resurfaced. Although Andromeda was surprised to see her, this time she was not happy to see Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked.

"I needed to see a Healer I can trust." Bellatrix replied. Andromeda just nodded. Bellatrix sighed "I think I'm pregnant!" She said.

Andromeda looked deeply at Bellatrix

"Could you take a look inside?"

Andy took out her wand and pointed it at Bella's stomach. Her stomach began to give off a red mist.

"Yes Bellatrix. You are pregnant. But... I'm afraid they are all dead."

Bella let out a sigh, paused then said "What? They?"

"It appears you have several babies. Possible seven or eight. What happened?"

"Could you give me the full analysis."

"Ok. Well first I need you to undress."

Bella removed her clothing and then sat on the table naked. Andy approached her with her wand out. Bellatrix eyed it. She leaned forward and put her wand into Bella. It vibrated slightly and Bella would have found it pleasurable if she was not so worried. Andy frowned, then looked at Bella. "Did you have sex with a werewolf?" She asked.

Bella nodded.

"You have wolf cubs."

"What?"

"Well you have seven dead wolf cubs in your uterus. I don't know how they died. I think because they were not meant for a human uterus."

"But I was transformed when we did it."

"Oh well I think the same goes as soon as you changed back. If you had not, they may not have died."

Bella was immensely relieved to here that they were all dead.

"How do I get rid of them?"

"Well. There's only one way out. It shouldn't be too painful since they are still quite small."

"You mean right now?"

"Yes if you want."

"Ok."

Bella layed back on the table. Andy kept her wand inside Bella and muttered an incantation. Bella suddenly felt herself contracting. It was quite painful, but one by one, another tiny wolf cub came out as Andy summoned them. Eventually eight dead cubs were lying on a tray, each hardly bigger than her thumb.

"So who's are they?" Andy asked.

"What?"

"What werewolf gave you these?"

"Remus." The name was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She did not worry about it. How would Andy know who she was taking about.

"I know a Remus." She said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes but it wouldn't be the same one. This one is like thirteen. He's a friend of Sirius. He brought them over to my place in London during the holidays for tea one day." That explained how Sirius knew about Andy's pregnancy. Bella was truly worried now. If Andy knew who Remus was, then being a Healer, she would be able to tell that he was a werewolf and would be able to deduce it from there. She could not modify her memory any more. It was one thing to do it to an enemy or a stranger. To do it to your sister was completely wrong. So Bella said she would only resort to that when Andy deduced what really happened.

"For future notice, use the incantation impede infans. That is a contraceptive spell."

"I will." Bella said. Then she walked out of the room, while Andy looked at Bellatrix.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Private Lessons**

Her classes were going well. She quickly noticed that Remus and Sirius were part of a sort of Gryffinfor gang. The gang also included James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. They were completely inseparable. They also loved to pick on a boy from her own house. A boy called Severus Snape who hung around with a Gryffindor girl. The same one who had the most success with the feather the first day. Her name was Lily Evans. The class dynamics were always most interesting with the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The boy Snape seemed to be torn between the red haired girl Evans and the other Slytherins: Avery, Mulciber and Rosier while the Evans girl was constantly being pulled away from Snape by the self dubbed "Marauders". She seemed to dislike Sirius and the Potter and Pettigrew boys, but she took a liking to Remus. Somehow no one in the room, not even the Slytherins could hate Remus. He had very reserved way about him, yet always came in occasionally with some dry witty comment, which made people laugh.

Bella observed all this, not only in her own classroom, but also in the corridors and in the Great Hall. Sirius and Potter would be joking around constantly and rather arrogantly, Pettigrew would laugh at everything, and Remus would be quiet and reserved, adding a small comment making the others laugh even harder. If there was one word that described Remus it was chill. For a boy who had to go through so much, he sure took it with a light heart from what she could see.

Then one day Sirius, Potter and Pettigrew stayed after class to see her. They came up to her desk while she was marking some papers. She did not notice them at first.

"Professor Black?" Said Potter, but Sirius cut in.

"Bellatrix, we wanted to ask you something."

"Yes." She said.

"How hard would it be for three third years to become animagi?"

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. This was quite the question. "It depends the third years." Was her reply.

"Oh fine. How hard would it be for us to become animagi?"

"First of all, human transformation is one of the most difficult branches of transfiguration and self transfiguration is definitely the hardest. Why would you be interested? It would definitely take up a good portion of your time to learn it."

"Well," Sirius continued, not bothering to let hid friends take the floor, "we have a friend with this problem and we think this might help him."

"What kind of problem does this friend." She obviously knew exactly what they wanted but she wanted to see them squirm. But this question seemed to have stumped them. Sirius could think of nothing to say.

"He...well...it...I..."

"Ok that's enough. You're taking about Lupin right? His lycanthropy? You want to become animagi to help him through the full moon?"

The boys looked dumbstruck.

"Well...yeah. How do you know?"

"Dumbledore told the staff. Besides you do not need to be a genius to figure it out."

"I suppose."

"But listen boys, you must not tell anyone. This kind of information in public could get him expelled."

At this the other boys jumped in and they all assured Bellatrix of their confidence.

"So will you teach us?" Sirius asked.

"I doubt any of you are competent enough to do that kind of magic, particularly you Mr. Pettigrew."

"Alone no, but with you teaching us there is the possibility. And I think it's worth a try."

"Well I suppose it is worth a try. Just between you and me, I rather like Remus, and would like to help him out."

"And you understand that we want to remain unregistered by the Ministry."

Bellatrix laughed. "Don't worry. I have enough experience with doing things the ministry knows nothing about. Meet me here at 7:00 every other day. Tell people you are taking Remedial Transfiguration."

They looked a little affronted at the thought of telling people they were bad at something.

"But we are good at transfiguration." said Potter.

"Oh you're right. What do you suggest?" He was stumped. "Will that be all boys?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you Bellatrix." Said Sirius. As they walked away she heard Sirius telling Potter "I told you she is cool with it. Can you think of a better person for it?"

In the next Transfiguration class with Sirius's class, Bellatrix noticed that Remus was not sitting with the other Marauders. He instead moved to the front of the class to sit with the Evans girl and the Snape boy. Although Snape seemed to dislike the Marauders, he was not opposed to having Remus sit with himself and Evans, which made sense since Remus did not antagonize Snape as the other boys did. And as for Remus and Evans, they had been getting along fine since they started. It was then that Bellatrix realized that there were the three brightest students in the class sitting together. She wondered what had separated Remus from his friends, but then she got an idea of why. It was the day after Sirius, Potter, and Pettigrew had come to her with their request. They must have just found out about Remus, and Remus thinks they want to be separated from them. Then she thought to herself. Remus is the most prejudiced of them all.

The animagus lessons began the next day. They came in ten minutes late.

"You're late."

"Sorry." Potter said without breaking conversation with Pettigrew.

"Well well." She said and sat down at her desk. They continued their conversation for another minute about what they would transform into. Then they saw Bellatrix sitting at her desk working on some papers.

"Are you gonna teach us or not?" said Potter.

She looked up from her papers.

"Oh. Well it seemed to me that you were not keen on it. I mean look at how long it took you to get here and then how long it took you to realize you were here."

"Guys come on." Said Sirius. "We need to learn this. Otherwise Moony shan't believe that we are still his friends."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at this but it went unnoticed by the boys.

"Ready when you are." She said.

The beginning went rather poorly. She began by transfiguring them herself into all manner of animals, in order for them to get the feel of turning into animals. But as soon as they attempted to do anything to themselves, nothing happened at all. This went on for a couple weeks: nothing happening. Then finally, one day, Sirius, concentrating as hard as he could, transformed into a great black dog. There was no leadup or gradual transformation. One moment Sirius was there, then there was a huge dog.

The other two cheered, Sirius barked, and Bellatrix clapped.

It did not take long for James Potter to then figure it out. In a matter of days, there was a dog and a stag in her classroom. Peter Pettigrew on the other hand took much longer. It was months of personal lessons which the others sat in on encouraging him. Finally he transformed into a fat little rat. It took a few more lessons for him to get used to the feeling and become able to morph on command at any point no problem. The year was almost over by the time they were all totally comfortable with it. When the lessons finally ended, they all thanked Bellatrix eagerly.

"You're probably the coolest teacher I've ever met!" James said.

"She's probably the coolest teacher ever to work at Hogwarts!" Sirius corrected.

"Thank you boys." Bellatrix said without really meaning it.

"I don't suppose this will improve our marks in Transfiguration, will it?" Asked Peter.

"That is completely reliant on how you do on your exams. However it may help you on your OWLs and NEWTs."

"Bellatrix why don't you come with us for the first full moon?" Sirius suggested. The others agreed.

"Oh I can assure you that would not be a good idea."

"Why not? You're an animagus aren't you?" Said James.

"I can transform into a wolf."

"So what?" Sirius said.

"You guys don't know very much about werewolves do you."

"We know that our best friend is one." said Peter.

"Well I'll bet he does not share much about what it is like does he?"

"What isn't he telling us." asked Sirius.

"What are a werewolf'a goals?"

"Infect humans?" Suggested Potter.

"Correct." But she did not appear satisfied.

"What you're saying it wants more than that?" Sirius said.

"There is one thing it wants more than to attack humans. Any suggestions?"

"Become Minister?" James asked, earning a laugh from Peter, but Sirius was looking at Bellatrix.

"It wants a female?" He asked.

"The call of a female will draw him away from attacking you even if his jaws are inches from your neck."

James and Peter sniggered, and Sirius grinned.

"Even as a wolf you're irresistible aren't you Bellatrix."

"Hitting on teachers now are you Sirius?"

He just grinned.

"Bit young for the hormones to be setting in isn't it?"

"It's not by choice. Who can keep a man's hormones at bay."

"A man's?"

"That's right."

Bellatrix just laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Man or boy, it doesn't keep me from getting any girl I want."

"Oh really? How many girls have you got so far Sirius?"

"Well I only just got started. You have to give it some time."

"You'd better get going. Wouldn't want to be caught out of bed after hours."

"Whatever." He replied.

"That is to say, go up to your dormitories or I'll have to give you detention."

At this they scurried off to the Gryffindor common room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Werewolf, a Rat, a Dog, and a Stag**

There was an immediately noticeable change in their behaviour after that. They had become of possible, even more arrogant. At the time of the next full moon, Bellatrix watched out her window as Madame Pomphey led Remus out across the grounds to the Whomping Willow. She continued watching even after they disappeared into the tunnel. Soon Sirius, James and Peter appeared crossing the grounds to the tree transformed already. It was quite an odd group. She saw Peter skitter along the ground and push the knot in the tree to immobilize it. Then they all disappeared into the tunnel. Madame Pomphey emerged a little while longer. She decided to follow them out there and see what they were doing to calm down a werewolf. She decided to transform, but not let herself be seen by anyone, even the boys. When she began her journey out towards the tree, she suddenly heard a bark, then a howl and then she saw four animals come out of the tunnel. They could not be leading Remus towards the school surely. That was really unwise. But then they changed directions and headed into the Forbidden Forest. She followed. They did not do much. Remus seemed perfectly at ease being with these animals. For moments it was difficult to tell Remus from Sirius, two large canines running around on all fours. In the darkness at a distance they looked very much alike. Bellatrix was a little disappointed as all they did was explore the grounds together. She could not tell what they had done to calm Remus but he seemed to be having a nicer time than when he was on his own. She went back to the school after a few minutes. The next day, Remus did not even need to go to the hospital wing. They were all very tired having probably gotten no sleep that night. She caught Remus in a corridor alone and asked him how the night went.

"Excellent!" He said. There were these animals that found me. No idea why but instead of hurting myself I just joined them and we explored the grounds together."

"You left the Shack?"

Remus blushed and looked at his feet, realizing that he did something he shouldn't have.

"I don't have any control. The animals just sort of led me out."

Bellatrix made a puzzled look.

"Well I hope it continues, as long as nobody gets harmed. It's a good thing the tree is so far from the school. Merlin knows there's enough students walking about the grounds at night, we don't need an accident."

Remus was a little worried by how casually she was speaking about an accident but did not say anything.

So they had not told Remus about their newfound abilities yet. They wanted him to find out differently.

Bellatrix was sometimes worried that she was showing more attention to the Gryffindors than her own house, but she justified it by telling herself that it was important to get the most powerful students she taught on her side so they would be more willing to join her when the revolution started. The Slytherins were a less talented group. She was rather disappointed considering when she went to Hogwarts, they dominated for grades and extracurriculars, and the Gryffindors were the house to laugh at, always finishing last for the House Cup. But ever since her youngest sister graduated, the Slytherins had sunk lower and lower and the Gryffindors replaced them.

By the end of the year Bellatrix could tell that Remus had discovered their newfound abilities. He started sitting with them again, and hanging out with them in the corridors.

The next year (the Marauders fourth) found Bellatrix again teaching Transfiguration as Professor McGonagall was still away. There was a new appointment of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The beginning of the year saw some huge changes in Quidditch. All the Marauders tried out for Quidditch and three of them got on; Peter put on a pathetic show. Bellatrix being interested in Quidditch turned up to watch all the tryouts. She felt the most sane when it came to Quidditch. She watched all the houses try out, but the only one that caught her eye was when the Marauders. They had impressed her in many ways up until then but now she could see where their greatest talent lay.

James was by far the most talented and instantly made the team's starting Chaser. Sirius having the perfect build, was a decent flyer and good enough to make it as a chaser. And Remus was all around quite a good player and they ended up trying him at multiple positions. He originally tried out for keeper, but as they already had quite a good keeper, he was made a backup. Then there was a debate about whether to make him a beater or a chaser as he was tall and quite strong which and put on a hard bat, but was not as fast as the other two. Although he was probably better as a beater, in the end he was made a Chaser also so as to make the set and get the good chemistry put to work. It proved to be a good decision as the plays they came up with we're incredible. The opposing team could never stop them because they were always passing to someone else and there was always someone open. James easily got the most points and was the fastest and most agile as a flyer. He was the player who could hold on to the Quaffle the longest. Sirius was very tough. He was a more physical player and did not hesitate to ram into players. He was the most well rounded as a Chaser. Remus got the least points as a Chaser, but then he did get the most assists. He became known for his accuracy in his throws and passes, being able to throw it through three opposing players to get it to James and score in one game. Teamwork like that had not been seen for years. Bellatrix thought back to when she was a seeker with Travers and Andy, and how effective they had been as a team. It had been much more individualistic.

Remus played one game as a beater where he was quite effective and possibly more skillful, but without his pinpoint passes, the Chasers fell apart and the unit was broken. They won that game but only just.

Bellatrix was dumbfounded by the lack of Slytherin talent. She thought of the most popular Slytherins. Mulciber was a brute of a boy who loved picking on first years but he was not particularly talented at anything. Avery was more powerful but was completely daft. McNair was both dumb and brutish. Snape appeared to be the only one with any talent at all. And of course being that, he was one of the most picked on by the students. In particular, James and Sirius made that a way of entertaining themselves. Bellatrix did not say anything about it remembering how similar she had been. Eventually it became quite violent as Snape obviously did not roll over and let it happen. He was more clever than he was powerful. James and Sirius were powerful more than they were clever, giving them not the best marks on exams but on practical tests they did fine. One day in class they were more antagonistic than ever. There was something about Sirius trying to kill Severus being angrily whispered whenever she wasn't looking. It was after class in the corridors that she really had to step in. She heard shouting, and as she walked outside to see what was going on, there were bangs as curses flew. There were about six people standing in the middle of the corridor. Bellatrix did not show herself at first so as to see what was going on. Sirius and Severus seemed to be in the middle of the feud, shouting at each other. James and Peter flanking Sirius and all had their wands pointed at Severus. Lily was standing by the side of Severus and angrily pointing her wand back at Sirius. Remus was in the middle trying to reason with both sides.

"Severus don't be a fool."

"He tried to kill me!" Snape shouted back. "How can you take his side?"

"He's not taking sides, he's just trying to stop a fight." Lily told him.

"Why bother?" Shouted Sirius. "I want it! He wants it. Go ahead Snape! Give me your best shot!"

"No!" Said Remus stepping between them. "We don't need to do it this way."

"Let them fight Moony." Shouted James.

"Yeah yeah." Added Peter.

"Oh isn't that adorable." taunted Severus. "You've given each other nicknames."

"Sirius what were you thinking?!" Said Remus ignoring. "I might have killed him or infected him."

"I never told him to try to get to the Shrieking Shack! He went of his own accord! And why are you taking his side? After all that work we did for you last year!"

"You knew Severus would want to use the passage! You knowingly endangered him."

"I didn't tell him to go there on the full moon!"

"Hey Snivellus." Shouted James. "I saved your life! So my first order of your life debt is that you go suck off Hagrid"

Snape looked livid. Sirius and Peter howled with laughter. Unexpectedly, Lily cast the first hex and James only blocked it just in time. Peter then sent a hex at Lily and Snape sent hex after hex straight at Sirius and Sirius reciprocated. Remus was hit six times as he tried to get away. They were not hexes to humiliate the opponent either. Remus was on the ground in a pool of blood with his airway blocked and foaming at the mouth. Bellatrix ran out from behind the wall and they were all thrown and held to the wall, while she saw to Remus. They She first unblocked his airway, then sealed his wounds. They all looked horrified. Remus looked exhausted as it was the day after the full moon and he passed out as soon as he could breathe again. Bellatrix took Remus to the hospital wing leaving the other five still held against the wall. When she came back, Lily was in tears and everyone else was totally silent. Their argument seemingly meaningless now.

"You're going to see the headmaster." She said plainly. She was not angry with them. Only annoyed that she had to deal with it.

In the headmasters office she explained what had happened and why (which the students wondered how she knew).

"Thank you Bellatrix." Said Dumbledore. She made to leave but Dumbledore stopped her. "Wait I'd like you to stay here for this."

Bellatrix looked at Dumbledore, then conjured a chair for her to sit on near the back of the room feeling even more annoyed. Dumbledore gave the students some words about friendship and animosity between houses. Lily was the only one there with a guilty look on her face. Everyone else looked slightly bored by what he was saying. She saw James roll his eyes, and Bellatrix gave a twitch of her wand and forced his eyes to look at Dumbledore. James looked bewildered.

"Finally, Severus I need you to swear that you will never mention Remus's secret to anyone who is not in the know."

"Why should I?" Snape retorted.

James and Sirius stood up.

"He's your friend too!" Lily cried.

"He nearly ripped me apart!"

"Too bad." James said.

"Yeah. If only he had thought about it and reconsidered. Then he might not have tried to attack you." Sirius said sarcastically. Bellatrix laughed.

"I am friends with no werewolf."

"Your word." Dumbledore said.

"I see no reason to keep his secret."

"If you reveal it, his entire future will be ruined because of you."

"Oh alright. I give you my word."

"Thank you. That will do."

"Can we go now?" Sirius said.

"Yes."

"Why did you wish me to stay sir?"

"I am told you have taken a certain interest in Mr. Lupin."

"In what way?" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. Dumbledore looked slightly amused.

"Only that you have questioned him about the full moon."

"Oh. Yes."

"I see. I have also received word that you had been giving extra lessons to Sirius, James and Peter last year, is this true?"

"Yes. Remedial Transfiguration."

Dumbledore now looked quite stern. "Professor McGonagall has always told me that they were at the top of the class. Why do they need Remedial Transfiguration?"

"It was upon their own request. They wanted to truly reach the top of the class."

"I'm sorry but those boys have never showed an effort at their studies."

"Well I suppose they have had a bit of a change." She said keeping her calm.

"Again it has not been apparent."

"And they would not want it to be would they. They have quite the reputation to uphold, don't they."

"Very well. That will be all, Professor."

She was unnerved by Dumbledore's suspicions. He had always been very friendly towards her. He must have discovered something to make him distrust her.

When she got back to her office she saw a Great Horned Owl she recognized to be from Andromeda on her window sill. She had a feeling of what it contained.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Nymphadora**

_Dear Bella,_

_I have told Todd to fly as fast as he could but it could be too late. I have gone into labour and would love you to be here for this. Narcissa is here and I believe it would be good to put our differences aside and enjoy some time as just the three Black sisters from childhood. Please hurry if you decide to come._

_Remember that I still love you._

_Andy_

Bella knew she was trying to coax her down to see her and her new family. Nevertheless, for her own reasons Bella decided to hurry down and see her sister. It was now 5:30 on September 20. If it took Andy's owl 8 hours to fly up here, then she might still have time to floo down to St. Mungo's. Her worry was how long the owl had been waiting for her. She told a student to deliver her notice to Dumbledore that she would be going away possibly for a few days to visit her sister in the emergency room. Then she flooed directly to St. Mungo's. She found Andromeda's room quickly. When she looked through the window she saw Andy on the birthing bed, a Healer between her legs, and Narcissa by her side holding her hand. Relieved, she walked in and went to Andy's other side.

When Andy saw Bella, she looked on the verge of tears. "I did not think you would come. I just thought I would offer you the opportunity and you would decline."

"How much longer are you expecting?" Bella asked.

"Just an hour or two." said Narcissa.

"Okay now it is time to push sweetheart." said a kind voiced Healer, which caught Bella off guard. When she looked down she saw a fair haired man, who she recognized as Ted Tonks a few years older from when she last saw him. Suddenly all the hatred which she had forgotten at Hogwarts came bursting back. She glared at him for a few moments. This was the kind of man she had been hunting for the past three years, and this was above all the one she hated most of all. She was suddenly distracted by a scream from Andy. She grabbed her hand and watched her face for the entire process and saw the emotions Andy went through during this moment in life. Finally Ted was holding a little baby girl in his hands. He passed it to Andromeda who held it to her bosom. She looked tired but ultimately happy. No one spoke for a few minutes. Then Narcissa spoke up.

"What is her name?"

"Nymphadora. Nymphadora Elisa Tonks." said Andromeda.

"Beautiful." said Narcissa.

"She was 3.4 kilograms." said Tonks, earning another glare from Bellatrix. Bellatrix tightened her hold on her wand.

Seeing this, Andy said "Bella, would you like to hold little Nymphadora?"

Bella took the baby into her arms. She looked down at the baby. Suddenly she noticed something. The baby's eyes changed from grey to red. Bellatrix frowned.

"What is it?" asked Andy worriedly.

Bella just concentrated on the baby. Then suddenly the eyes changed to black. Then her hair started to change colour from brown to green, then to purple. The others saw this.

"She's a metamorphmagus." said Andy. Bella passed the baby back to her mother. "All the more beautiful."

"Mind if I have a turn?" said Ted tentatively. Bellatrix just looked at him.

"Umm." said Andy, desperately not wanting a fight. She pleaded with her eyes to Ted and he got the message. And though it pained him to do it, he left the birthing room, and went into the lobby.

Bella looked pleased. It was now just the three Black girls, a 21 year old, a 19 year old, a 23 year old, and now a ten minute old. Andy then gave the baby to Narcissa to have her own chance to hold her. But after a few minutes holding her, the baby started to cry. Andromeda lowered her gown, then took Nymphadora back and began to breastfeed her child. Bellatrix was a hardened, sadistical, nearly insane woman, but that sight reached her as one of the most beautiful sights she had every seen. Andromeda appeared so happy to be a mother, and Bella knew that the role suited her. Andromeda looked down at her baby breastfeeding. Her hair turned white.

"Well it looks like power can come from a mudblood too can't it." Andy said down to her baby. This caught Bella hard. She slowly looked up at Andy.

"What was that." said Bella.

Andy immediately realized her mistake. "Nothing."

"No I heard you."

"Now Bella…" cut in Narcissa.

"Shut up Cissy!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Please." said Andy

Bellatrix was taking out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ted had heard the commotion coming and had opened the door to see Bella pointing her wand at Andy who was guarding the baby. He now held two wands in his hand. With his pointed at her he said "I think it is time for you to go." Bellatrix stared at him. The room began to tremble literally. The window shattered and a table fell over but Ted did not break his concentration. Bellatrix stormed out leaving Narcissa holding Andy's head as she sobbed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Gaining Dumbledore's Trust**

Andromeda owled Bellatrix' wand back to Hogwarts. Bellatrix took it but knew that the next time she saw Andromeda, things would no longer be civil. She was sick of Andromeda's new life. She had now fully accepted her choices and was a blood traitor to her.

Back at school, Bellatrix continued to try to make Dumbledore trust her. She was worried that she had gone back to stage one after their last conversation.

A month passed with Dumbledore speaking strictly about school matters whenever Bellatrix was present.

One day however she got an idea. It would involve her fellow Death Eaters. She sent the idea to Voldemort who agreed and sent seven Death Eaters up to Hogwarts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Attack**

On the morning of Valentines Day at Hogwarts, the great hall was decorated with all manner of hearts and love oriented decorations. At the Gryffindor table, Lily Evans sitting at the Gryffindor table being pestered by James Potter while Sirius and Peter snickered (Sirius with his arm around another girl. Remus had been sitting by himself ever since he was attacked by all his friends. He had scars from that incident added to the ones he already had as a werewolf. And Snape was sitting with some fellow Slytherins. After breakfast was over the students headed to their first class. As they were passing the entry way they saw some men in ministry uniforms coming through the front gate.

They were met by Professor Flitwick.

"Gentlemen, I am Professor Flitwick, what can I do for you?"

"We are from the Ministry, here for a surprise inspection of the school. We would like to see Professor Dumbledore if you would take us to him." said the leader.

"Very well, right this way." said Flitwick.

The fourth year Gryffindors were in Transfiguration with the Slytherins for the first class of the day. They were having the first lesson in conjuration when there came a crack coming down the hall from Professor Flitwick's classroom, then another. Professor Black told the class to stay where they were, then rushed over to the Charms classroom. Sirius looked at James, the they both stood up and followed Black out of the classroom, and over to Flitwick's, they stopped at the doorway. There were third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the classroom. As they looked around the classroom she saw Flitwick unconscious on the floor and also watched as a Hufflepuff girl they knew to be a muggleborn, and daughter of an important muggle politician, on the floor; dead by the hands of the leader of the ministry officials. They did not see that the other ministry officials had their wands on the rest of the class, because Bellatrix Black was fighting all seven of them when the made it to the door. It was a truly amazing spectacle to behold. In a minute she had all seven bound and gagged on the floor. It was then that Sirius noticed that he had a crowd behind him.

"Someone go send for Professor Dumbledore." Professor Black told the students when she saw they had congregated at the door. However nobody moved. James and Sirius and everyone in the hallway and in the room was white in the face. One third year Ravenclaw in the classroom was sick on the floor. And some others had began to cry. She pointed her wand at Professor Flitwick and said "Enervate."

Flitwick woke up. "Filius, are you okay? Listen we need Dumbledore here immediately, a girl has just been killed."

Flitwick sat up. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters. Get up now, we need to get everyone out of here. We need to deal with these seven."

He had a grave look on his face. "Go get Professor Dumbledore." Bellatrix said to Sirius. He did not move at first. She stared at him, then Sirius moved through the crowd and rushed over to Dumbledore's office. Bellatrix then moved to guarded the prisoners, while Flitwick herded the rest of the children out of the room and into the hall, where a large crowd of students had gathered.

"Go back to your classrooms." he piped, but the crowd was far from moving.

Dumbledore along with several other staff members was down in minutes led by Sirius. Dumbledore looked graver than any of the others. When he reached the Charms classroom, the crowd parted and he entered. There were seven men lying in a row at the front of the classroom. Bellatrix and Filius were speaking to each other over the dead girl's body.

"Tell me everything that happened, Filius."

Filius took a deep breath. "It was those ministry officials. They were Death Eaters. They came into my classroom when I was about half an hour into my lesson. They observed for a few minutes, then when I was demonstrating to the class a Summoning Charm, when I was hit in the back by a stunner from one of them. It did not quite knock me unconscious, so I could see the other six suddenly have the class at wandpoint. I was almost unconscious, but I aimed my wand at one of them when I was struck by another stunner which knocked me out. When I woke up, they were bound and gagged on the floor, and Bellatrix here was standing over me. The class was unscathed except poor Emily Jordan, who was killed by what looks like a Killing Curse." Dumbledore had a tear in his eye.

"Professor Black took down all seven of the Death Eaters." said Sirius suddenly.

"Yes thank you Sirius." said Dumbledore kindly. "I have made note. Pomona, would you please contact the Jordan family and have them come at once?" Sprout left the classroom. "And would you please get these students away from here, they need not be here any more." He added angrily. At that the crowd left quickly. "Poppy please lead those third years to the hospital wing. They may need attendance. Perhaps Filius would like to come too." Madame Pomphey obeyed and Flitwick joined her. "And finally I must give you my deepest gratitude, Bellatrix. There were six other Muggleborns in the classroom, and I believe they would have been next if not for you. Also I believe Filius here would have been on the list also, had you not arrived on time."

"It was only my duty. I know an attacking spell when I hear one."

"You are right. It was your duty, and I am glad you see it as such. Now I must ask you to contact the Auror office and have these men dealt with."

Bellatrix left and did indeed call the Auror office. She could leave it to her master to have them released if he so wished. Dumbledore would surely wish to see them tried and sentenced himself as Chief Warlock.

The day ended as one might expect a day like that to end. Some Aurors came and took the Death Eaters to London. The Jordans came also and their cries could be heard throughout the castle for their thirteen year old Daughter. Adrian Jordan quit his job as a senator. The school took a week off class to lament for the loss of the student.

In the evening of the day, Dumbledore called a meeting of the staff. Even McGonagall flooed out to Hogwarts once she heard what had happened.

"We need to discuss a few things for dealing with the aftermath of this situation." He began. "The Daily Prophet will want an interview with a few of us to write about what happened. I ask you all to keep your answers respectful, but also to anger people about this threat which has so far gone quite unopposed. I shall now be stepping up my efforts in the fight against Voldemort." Some teachers flinched at the name. It was already having that affect. "This is an international peril, and I believe I have some of the finest witches and wizards in my staff right here. Against us and the ministry, Voldemort will struggle." Bellatrix had not foreseen this and realized this would be a catch to the plan. However it still meant that by now Dumbledore had to trust her. There was no evidence that could lead this case back to her. "We will have much stronger security measures taken to stop foes just walking in our front door uninvited. I will let the ministry know that I am not standing for any more surprise inspections, especially during a crisis like this one. I believe this will trigger a bigger reaction to this war than Voldemort was hoping for."

After midnight when the meeting had ended, Bellatrix was walking back to her classroom. When she passed by a broom cupboard, she heard giggling coming from inside and she was reminded that it was Valentine's Day, and whether or not people were feeling romantic, there were still dozens of love potions planted all over the school in the form of chocolates and the like. She even heard one giggle as she passed by an empty classroom that sounded like Sirius, but a drunken Sirius. He had obviously been slipped something. She smirked to herself as she thought about the chaos she had caused.

Dumbledore had started something of a retaliation at the death of a student at his school. Once the Daily Prophet reported an attack on the school, teachers and parents went into in full hunting mode, tracking down Death Eaters. Luckily, Bellatrix had warned her comrades, and they were taking a break from their genocide after those seven Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Once they were in there, there was no way out. Even Voldemort elected to let the opposition cool down before they began again. He had said that there was no rush, and that if they needed they could take a year before they started up again. At this point he was known to everyone to be the wizard behind all this, but he was not worried.

The rest of Bellatrix' year was mostly ordinary teaching. Dumbledore was ever busier along with the Ministry trying to smoke out the Death Eaters, and he was now inviting Bellatrix on that quest to her relief. However once the Death Eaters were in hiding, they were not to be found. They either stayed off the grid, or disguised themselves as normal citizens like Bellatrix. This was a war tactic which had not been tried before, but proved to be effective, as in the next few months not one dark wizard was caught or seen.

At the end of the year she received an owl from Voldemort, telling her to up the recruitment. Get the brightest and best that Hogwarts had to go over to their side without drawing the attention of Dumbledore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: "Relationships"**

She knew exactly what students she would need to start with converting. The four fifth year Gryffindors: Sirius, James, Remus and Lily. They were the most powerful students for their age in the entire school. A few others would need attending to as well, but those were her ultimate goal.

But now at nearly twenty four, it was finally time for her to find a husband. It was more difficult for her because she looked down on most men. They were also all too terrified to even ask her to dinner. The answer came at the next meeting of the Death Eaters. The two Lestrange men had been colleagues with her since her initiation. They were both dark and handsome like the Blacks, and were from a long line of powerful wizards. Rodolphus, the elder, was thirty years old and had quite an intimidating presence, without showing much leadership. Rabastan was quite different and gave quite a lot of energy in his tasks. He was the kind of man that liked to take matters into his own hands to get the task done. Bellatrix began to grow more towards the elder of the brothers. This was by no means a strong attraction, but more of a "you'll do" sort of take. Of course her preferred choice would have been the dark lord. But he flatly announced that though he enforced the continuation of pureblood magical families, he had more noble duties to the world. So Bellatrix turned her sights to Rodolphus. He had always held her in high respect, and she held him the same, despite her superiority over him in status. She did not waste any more time of her summer holidays. She gradually went from sitting beside him to requesting to do projects together. Before she had got farther than that however, Rodolphus approached her.

"I would like you to be my wife." He said bluntly.

Bellatrix was taken aback slightly. It was not exactly how she had wanted to be proposed to. This was more of a command than a proposal. She could not have that level of disrespect coming from her husband.

"I will not be spoken to like that."

"What would you like? Me on my knees begging?"

Bellatrix thought about it. She was not sure how she would have liked to get her proposal. She was a woman who wanted a strong male for a husband, but not one who spoke down to her.

"Try again."

"Bellatrix Black, will you concent to be my wife." It was not begging or commanding. It was a confident request and he did not seem to weaken himself whatsoever. It was perfect for her.

"I will." She replied.

"You make me glad." He said, keeping his eyes confident, but with the help of Legillimency, Bellatrix quickly realized that he was dancing on the inside. He had just been engaged to Bellatrix Black, the biggest catch in the magical world. However in his thoughts, Bellatrix caught the word "catch" and knew it was something she would have to change. She had caught him and was hers now.

After they had announced their engagement, the dark lord took her aside.

"I would like to personally congratulate on your engagement, Bella. He is a fine wizard and you will make a proper family."

"Thank you my lord."

"Of course you know that you still answer to me before him."

"My lord I can assure you that you need not worry at all about me. I feel no real affection for him. It is purely out of necessity."

"Ahh I can think of no better reason. When it comes to love, well that can confuse loyalties, and ruin their lives."

"Unless it is love for that which you are to be loyal to, for instance the purification of the wizarding world."

"Very good. Now the arise of this development had brought me to realize something. Something missing in my own life. I am not speaking of marriage, but I am speaking of the pleasures of marriage. Namely sex. I have been missing it for some years now I realize and I believe it makes me weaker not to have had that experience. I want you to stay with me tonight here."

"I would be honoured, my lord." She meant it. He was the one she had been most eager to bed.

That night, she met him in the Riddle master bedroom. He was there before she was and before she knew it he had his wand out and forced her against the wall. Bellatrix felt a surge of anger. No one had ever taken control of her like this. The front of her corset was ripped off but the back was held between her and the wall. She was completely exposed to him. He walked up to her.

He grabbed her breast roughly and kneaded it hungrily. Then he took the nipple in his mouth and bit down. It was quite painful, but there was nothing she could so. Her neck and arms and legs were all held to the wall. He stepped away and slapped her across the face. He then released her and she fell forward onto her knees. He walked up in front of her and lowered his pants. He shoved his cock in her mouth before she could even look up. It came so suddenly that she gagged violently. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head into him repeatedly. She was hating this more and more. She always strived to take control and have things at her mercy. Sooner than she expected he came into her mouth. It tasted truly awful. But he clamped her mouth shut until she swallowed it. The gasped for air when he let her go, but right then he walked up behind her and pushed inside her. This was not as bad, and she even found this slightly pleasurable and moaned to show it. But it appeared that the dark lord did not want her to enjoy it for he immediately pulled out and entered her ass. This was painful, and she grunted. He recognized this as pain and grinned sadistically. Though it took him longer this time he eventually came and pulled out of her.

But he was still not done. He then had her tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles. He crawled onto her and entered her that way, at the same time grabbing onto her breasts, and putting his chin on her shoulder as he grunted and thrusted. He came two more times that way, then fell asleep on top of her like that.

It was not out of loyalty to Rodolphus, but out of a hatred of being owned that she hated what she had done. She hated being someone's whore. She made them her own.

But the effects afterwards made up for the pain and humiliation of that night. She was now the dark lord's personal favorite of the Death Eaters. He took her under his wing and taught her magic that were beyond any magic that had ever been done outside the two of them. He requested her for a night every once in a while, every time being as painful and horrifying as the next, but she toughened through it.

She had also started sleeping with Rodolphus and these times, it was her in control. She didn't make it painful for him, but she did not do much to give him pleasure. The first time, she approached him after a meeting and dragged him into a room. She then ripped his clothes off, and she had his face up her dress before he knew it. After pleasuring her with his mouth for a few minutes, instead of pulling out of the dress, he pushed himself up her dress breaking through the corset and finally reaching her face. Her dress was ripped off her as a result. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, then kissed passionately. It was truly fervent. They continued to kiss for a while. Bella had not been kissed like this before, and did not want it to end. Then she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Taking them eagerly, he continued to kiss her. Before either of them realized it he had pushed inside her and they were truly lovemaking as a couple. This would be the only tender, loving moment in their entire marriage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Bellatrix Lestrange**

It was viewed a respectable marriage. They were both quite powerful, and came from good, pureblood families. The ceremony took place on August 20, 1974 and was quite unceremonious, with everyone dressing more as if it were a funeral than a wedding. Bellatrix did not even wear a wedding dress. She got married without even caring about the service. Rodolphus remained stone faced the entire service. But when the priest said the words " I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Lestrange. You may kiss the bride," Bellatrix attacked Rodolphus in a flurry of actions which made the priest very uncomfortable. She put her hand down his pants while putting her tongue into his mouth. Suddenly all the windows in the cathedral shattered. Soon they were having sex right there on the alter. Everyone had hurried out of the church out of fear, but the priest was trapped and frantically trying to get past them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Won't you join us father?" Bellatrix said.

"Certainly not!" He answered. "And I must beg of you to stop what you are doing. It is a great insult to me and to God what you are doing."

Suddenly Bellatrix stopped what she was doing and glared at the priest, but he held his ground. He knew what she was capable of but was choosing to stand up to her.

"Well I suppose I'll have to change your mind by force." She abandoned Rodolphus who looked at her but said nothing. He knew he was no man to stand between her and her goal. She grabbed the priest by the legs and pulled so he fell back onto his butt. Then she crawled up over the priest with an evil eye. Sadly the priest body was betraying him as Bellatrix soon found when she grazed her lips over the fabric of the robe. When she felt that she ripped the robe off him with one hand. The priest sat up and tried to push her off him but found himself back on the ground and also up to the hilt on the woman he had just wed to another. Bellatrix rode him and Rudolphus came up behind her and reached in front of her grasping her breasts. Bellatrix let her head fall back onto his shoulder while he continued to ride the priest. The priest was crying and screaming for her to get off. Rudolphus had taken her from behind now. Bellatrix was close and soon she orgasmed. When that happened the priest let out a terrible cry. She pulled out and he saw his penis was red and sizzling.

"It's boiling!" He cried. Bellatrix watched as the priests penis corroded away until there was nothing left.

Rudolphus looked at him with pity. Then in that moment he took out his wand and killed the priest.

"Oh honey, I was hoping to let him live. He hasn't done anything that bad. All he did was fuck your wife."

"Well," he said "I guess I just wasn't going to stand for it. Oh would you mind finishing me off?"

"Oh very well." And she got down on her knees and began sucking rods dick, they're first act as a married couple.


End file.
